Los motivos del lobo
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. ¡Ah lobo! que quisiste protegerlos y los tontos no quisieron entender. El problema no fue la naturaleza de tus razones, si no la de aquellos que las juzgaron. C7. La sonrisa al final de todo
1. El por qué de la decisión

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, nombres, personajes, etc. etc. Todo lo relacionado a la serie es propedad de su respectvo autor.

**Los motivos del lobo**

_Dicen que bestias y hombres no son iguales, la marca de la civilización hace la brecha tan enorme que no pertenecen al mismo mundo, aunque haya bestias que quieran hacerse parecer humanos y humanos que se comportan como bestias siempre hay notables señales que dividen los grupos._

_La bestia es considerada un ser inferior, debajo del humano omnipotente que modifica a placer, él mismo usa dicho termino (bestia) para denigrar a su igual. Considera que el ser comparado con un animal es el peor insulto ante la clamada inteligencia suprema del género humano._

_Hay casos acertados, casos errados._

_Hay algunos iluminados que se dan cuenta del verdadero aspecto, el ser llamado bestia no es motivo de denigración, quizá hasta podrían llegar a llamarlo un elogioso apelativo. Entender la ironía de la naturaleza humana es aceptar que no son mejores, que si bien pueden ser peores… deben calificarse como iguales._

_Paradójicamente este grado de comprensión del género humano es calificado como locura, aquellos que lo tienen llamados excéntricos, idealistas, soñadores. Como sea que les nombren, nunca dejan de ser señalados y marcados con un estigma que cargarán por siempre, pero también ocasionalmente están destinados a grandes cosas._

_Itachi Uchiha fue uno de ellos.  


* * *

_

**1. El por que de la decisión**

Mira la cara delante de él, los ojos abiertos mirándolo directamente.

Él parpadea una, dos, tres veces… el otro no lo hace.

Él tuerce un poco la cabeza como esperando una respuesta de reconocimiento, no recibe nada.

Él frunce levemente el ceño, para expresar que se está molestando y que no entiende, pero el interlocutor sigue en pasmoso silencio.

Sólo la mirada fija, detenida, sin un solo parpadeo.

La sustancia roja que cubre parte de la cara del hombre le da a entender que hay algo malo con él pero no sabe exactamente qué, ha visto a su padre llegar cubierto de la misma sustancia pero él le contesta y esta persona parece empeñada en ignorarla. Y no le gusta que le ignoren.

Se acerca, extiende una mano para llamarle la atención directamente, sigue sin recibir respuesta. Le llama, mueve las manos, la cabeza y levanta la voz.

Nada.

Finalmente frunce el ceño notablemente molesto. ¿Por qué esta persona insiste en no responder?

-¿Itachi?- escucha una voz bien conocida, -¿dónde estás? Contesta…- el tono de su madre comienza a tornarse preocupado.

-Acá estoy…- exclama sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

Mikoto se abre camino por los arbustos entre los que escuchó a su hijo hablar, se le ve molesta y un tanto agitada, de pronto su hijo se perdió de su vista. -¿Itachi?- le llama de nuevo para guiarse entre la maraña vegetal.

-Aquí,- la voz calmada del niño viene nuevamente.

Mikoto bufa algo molesta ya piensa en como va a castigar a su hijo por haberla desobedecido al alejarse cuando ella le había dicho terminantemente que no era seguro, cuando al fin distingue la cabecita de su hijo prepara el regaño…

Ahí se atora en su garganta.

La escena que encuentra cuando se reúne con su vástago le sacude, no tanto porque sea nueva (definitivamente no lo es) sino por la sorpresa de la calma de su hijo.

-¿Por qué no me contesta?- Itachi pregunta señalando al ninja que yace muerto a corta distancia.

Ella le tapa los ojos y lo aleja llamando por ayuda. Regresa a casa aprisa con una incómoda sensación en el pecho: ¿cómo va a explicarle a Itachi lo que acaba ver?

Se sienta en la sala pensando en cómo plantearle las cosas, el niño no le ha preguntado nada pero sabe que debe tener preguntas y siendo mamá primeriza no sabe como explicarle las cosas. Una media hora después llega su esposo, Fugaku la encuentra hecha un lío y cuando Mikoto le explica lo acontecido, él sonríe ante la sorpresa de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír en una situación así?- ella exclama.

-Algún día debía entenderlo.-

-¿Entenderlo? Él no entiende nada, sólo vio a un muerto, preguntó que por qué no le contestaba.-

Fugaku hace un gesto de desaprobación. ¿Qué su hijo le preguntó a un muerto por qué no le contestaba? ¿su hijo? ¿a un muerto? No, eso no debe pasar. -Llámalo-

Mikoto lo mira esperanzada que vendrá la plática donde se le explicará al pequeño de la vida y la muerte, la muerte como el fin de todo y la vida como lo más preciado. Si, Mikoto pensó que las cosas iban a ser así.

El pequeño aparece en el pórtico mirando a su padre que recién regresó y no lo va a saludar porque ve el gesto serio que su cara sostiene, eso quiere decir que está molesto.

-Tu madre dice que viste algo hoy.-

El niño asiente sin respuesta verbal.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Un ninja que estaba muerto.-

Fugaku sonríe y Mikoto abre bastante los ojos, ¿no se suponía que Itachi no sabía aún de la muerte?

-Si sabías que estaba muerto ¿por qué tratabas de hablar con él?- preguntó Fugaku entretenido.

-No sabía que estaba muerto.-

-¿Y por qué dices que estaba muerto?-

-Uno de los ninjas que fue lo dijo.- Itachi dice calmadamente.

-¿Necesitas saber algo?-

Mikoto mira de cerca todo sintiendo por dentro sus ideas descomponerse, el mero pensamiento de que su esposo se sentaría en el patio con su pequeño hijo en las piernas y explicarle el delicado balance de la vida, quizá decirle que cada muerto puede ir a un lugar mejor si tiene una vida digna… no sabe exactamente qué, pero la bonita imagen que esperaba se resquebraja ante la formalidad del diálogo.

El niño mirando hacia arriba a su padre quien, con un gesto de molestia, niega alguna explicación de buena voluntad y se limita sólo a responder las preguntas que el niño pueda tener… pero ¿qué puede preguntar un niño que no ha cumplido aún los cuatro años respecto a la muerte?

-No… no, espera. ¿Me enseñas el jutsu de la bola de fuego?- muestra una sonrisa tan enorme que le arranca otra a su madre que no repara en las palabras.

-¿La bola de fuego?- bufa Fugaku, -eres muy pequeño.-

-Pero los Uchiha somos los más fuertes, ¿no?-

Los dos padres se quedan estupefactos con la firmeza de la frase, tomados por sorpresa tardan en responder; intercambian una rápida mirada y Fugaku asume el control pero antes de hablar los dos padres se dan cuenta que hay un llamado de emergencia, Fugaku se va sin contestarle a Itachi. Mikoto ve a la distancia mientras toma al niño por los hombros.

-Será después… será después.-

El melancólico tono de Mikoto refleja la situación en su perfección. Corren los años de la Tercer Gran Guerra, una época donde no se tiene una seguridad plena sobre el futuro y hay batallas por doquier con funestos desenlaces. Para la aldea oculta entre las hojas ha representado una situación complicada de sobrellevar, los muertos se cuentan por cientos, las fuerzas en activo comienzan a escasear, los jóvenes se unen pronto a la batalla y los viejos retirados regresan a pelear.

Usualmente era común que los niños fueran enrolados con el camino ninja a corta edad en la academia, pero ahora los pasos se acortan enormemente, los cursos se reducen al mínimo tiempo, las responsabilidades caen sobre hombros tan jóvenes que es difícil asegurar que puedan llegar a un futuro promisorio.

Son tiempos malos.

Y como toda madre (haciendo a un lado la naturaleza guerrera del clan) Mikoto quería mantener a su hijo lejos de todo eso tanto como le sea posible, y ahora sabe que ya no puede tenerlo en la burbuja de seguridad que es la niñez. Sí, el niño vio a un muerto pero el hecho que Itachi no llorara como vio a otros, o que le viniera con una lluvia de preguntas como otros hacen… le hace creer que su nivel de comprensión va más allá que la de otros.

Sabe que su hijo no es común.

Los días corren convirtiéndose en meses, ante los ojos de Itachi una nueva aldea parece haber nacido. Antes se limitaba a sus juegos y deberes, ajeno a toda la Guerra pero desde ese encuentro, empieza a notar las señales de luto en las casas, el gesto de duelo y desesperanza de los habitantes, y la respuesta más natural que encuentra es:

Quiere ser fuerte.

Quiere dominar jutsus y ser un ninja valiente para vencer a los malos; como en las muchas historias que su padre le ha contado de poderosos Uchiha que hicieron lo que parecía imposible para levantarse como un temido clan, victorias y triunfos de los que ningún otro podía jactarse, por algo eran la policía de la aldea. Su mismo padre era uno de los más altos mandos ahí, él tenía que hacer digno homenaje de esa sangre que corría por él. Iba a hacerse fuerte para pelear y poder vencer a los atacantes, la mera idea del triunfo heroico le impulsa.

Embelesado por las glorias de la batalla de esas épicas historias, cambió sus juegos; ya no había carreras o escondites con los demás niños, ahora tomaban ramas que eran lanzas o espadas, piezas de papel dobladas meticulosamente que eran shurikens, hasta cubiertos de cocina hechos pasar como kunais.

La guerra era el juego.

En ese momento los ojos de los educadores se posaban sólo en los que tenían por arriba de seis, no había nada de educación básica para los que estaban por debajo de esa edad así que los niños disponían de todo el tiempo para sus juegos, vagando por la aldea en batallas simuladas mientras que las verdaderas se gestaban alrededor de los muros. Fugaku veía molesto como su hijo, en su opinión, perdía el tiempo.

Un día de la nada le informó a Mikoto que lo llevaría con él a una misión de exploración, la otra estaba pasmada con el anuncio y trató por todos los medios de disuadir a su esposo. Fueron palabras lanzadas al viento. Fugaku minimizó los riesgos alegando que sólo irían a explorar el camino principal del sur por el que pretendían abastecer a los grupos de avanzada que estaban más allá del bosque.

Claro que ella no sintió ni una pizca de tranquilidad, entendiendo que ése era de los pocos momentos en que Fugaku realmente mostraba intención de compartir tiempo con su hijo. Además, aunque le dijera terminantemente que no, Itachi había recibido emocionado la noticia, y ciertamente Fugaku no echaba para atrás los planes que decidía.

Fugaku, Itachi y todo el equipo que van con ellos avanzan tranquilamente; los subordinados de Fugaku le van contando más historias a Itachi; emocionándolo con descripciones de gloriosas batallas y heroicas misiones, incluso se ponen a jugar con él fingiendo hacer jutsus y lanzarle golpes simulados, para sorpresa de más de uno el niño sabe responder el golpe incluso toma por sorpresa a uno haciéndolo caer.

-Fugaku, has hecho un trabajo genial con este niño, tiene mucho potencial.-

El padre sonríe, sí, eso lo ha sabido pero es esa maldita guerra la que no le ha permitido tomarse el tiempo para explotar al máximo el poder que puede ver en su hijo. Siguen el camino hasta que el sol se ha colocado detrás de los árboles, le dicen al niño que descanse mientras unos van a hacer el trabajo de avanzada y el resto monta guardia recuperando energías. Itachi se niega, repleto de emoción y energías al imaginarse que también es parte de esa misión.

'Su primer misión' piensa con una sonrisa.

Y tal cual lo dijo, él no iba a descansar sigue de pie viendo a los ninjas que preparan sus equipos, rollos, armas, y no deja de preguntar al miembro del clan Inuzuka por la naturaleza de la conexión entre ellos y sus perros. Todos ríen divertidos por la emoción de Itachi, de cierto modo les recuerda a ellos y hay un pensamiento que también los ensombrece, no les gustaría que este niño viera la otra cara de esa gloria que tanto le emociona.

La noche viene con aparente calma, Itachi finalmente ha caído rendido hecho un ovillo entre las pertenencias de su padre, el resto del equipo se mueve nervioso por el lugar porque no ha regresado el par encomendado a la comunicación con el campamento más próximo. Las cosas empiezan a tornarse mal.

Itachi despierta de pronto por el fuerte sonido de una explosión a la distancia, un miedo repentino lo sobrecoge porque se da cuenta que está solo. Cuando cerró los ojos estaban con él los doce hombres que formaban el grupo, no se atreve a llamar porque percibe los ruidos sordos de la pelea, instintivamente se oculta más en el arbusto que le servía de cobijo, se agazapa tanto como puede para no hacerse notar. La pelea se lleva a cabo a cierta distancia y él no puede mas que oírla, los gritos, las invocaciones, los poderes siendo liberados, el choque de las armas.

De pronto el miedo se ve superado por esa sensación de ser casi invencible por todo el poder del que le hablaron, se arma de valor y sale del arbusto para acercarse al área del combate, sin mostrarse contempla el verdadero corazón del encuentro aunque llega ya a los últimos momentos en los que los ninjas de Konoha ultiman a sus atacantes.

Itachi mira sorprendido y la sonrisa de emoción que vestía apenas la tarde de ese día ha desaparecido y sigue sin ser por miedo, una sensación que no puede definir crece en su mente al contemplar la satisfacción con que los compañeros de su padre rematan a los enemigos, esa sonrisa temeraria se ha ido de su cara.

Y retrocede sin alejar la mirada, regresa al arbusto donde lo habían dejado dormido se recuesta pretendiendo que crean que no se ha movido de ahí, cierra los ojos y para cualquiera sigue dormido mas en su cabeza, hay un torbellino de contradicciones.

Regresan a casa, Fugaku no le comenta nada a Mikoto de alguna confrontación porque cree que Itachi no se percató, cuando su padre fue por él lo encontró profundamente dormido. Lo único raro que notó era que Itachi ya no hizo ninguna pregunta de regreso a la aldea, lo veía en un estado tan pensativo que asumió estaba molesto por no haber visto algo de acción.

Hay un nuevo cambio en el hijo de Mikoto, ella lo nota con más fuerza y no sabe si debe alegrarse de que el energético niño que jugaba a la guerra mutó en uno silencioso y de una mirada pensativa que vaga por la aldea sin incluirse ya en los juegos. Su padre también se da cuenta y asume que Itachi siente decepción porque no lo había vuelto a llevar con él, así que ahora lo acarrea a más misiones al principio cuidando de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de la línea de batalla poco a poco esa precaución se hace descuidada e Itachi queda un par de veces justo en medio del conflicto.

Mikoto no se entera de esto, Fugaku no comenta nada porque cree que Itachi lo ve como lo más natural del mundo, no puede negar que se siente orgulloso porque su hijo vea a la guerra como una extensión de su persona. De ahí que se empeñe en enseñarle jutsus aunque sigue debajo de la edad para ingresar a la academia.

Itachi no haya respuesta aún a su situación, ya no le parece tan heroico eso de irse a la batalla y matar al otro, no le gusta ver las confrontaciones, de ahí que no ponga mucho empeño en su entrenamiento, cosa que molesta a Fugaku que lo sigue llevando a las misiones en espera que el espíritu de su hijo se encienda porque sabe que no es falta de capacidad sino de motivación.

La Guerra parece no tener fin, en un intento desesperado lanzan misiones discretas a los puntos más importantes, entre ellos el Puente Kanabi. Fugaku también es encargado de cumplir un objetivo, y para variar ante el temor de Mikoto, se lleva al pequeño Itachi. El niño tiene apenas unos meses más allá de los cuatro años y sigue a su padre en el mismo estado de confusión.

Esta vez la situación no se compara en nada con las veces anteriores, el movimiento es rápido y no falta quien reproche a Fugaku su necedad de llevar al niño, el enfrentamiento es inmediato, Itachi mismo tiene que correr a esconderse para no perder la vida. En su refugio trata de no mirar lo que sucede más allá pero los gritos de furia, los lamentos de dolor, las maldiciones y todo lo que ha conocido desde que vio a ese muerto retumban en sus oídos y abrasan sus ojos, de pronto el tronco que le sirve de cobijo es abierto de tajo por dos ninjas que sonríen al ver al niño desvalido a merced de sus armas, se miran entre ellos como decidiendo quien habrá de matarlo pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo, Itachi lanza una bocanada de fuego que calcina a uno, se lanza al piso tomando un kunai de una mano desconocida, el ninja enemigo responde tarde al movimiento restándole importancia al pequeño que le incrusta el arma en la pierna atinando a una vena vital.

Se pone de pie soltando el arma y por primera vez se atreve a ver más allá del primer plano que a su vista se presenta, los cuerpos apilados por doquier y la luna bañando levemente el rojo paisaje, han pasado muchas horas desde que comenzaron a ser atacados y al fin cesó. No busca por su padre o alguno de los otros ninjas que ya antes le habían causado confianza, baja la mirada a sus manos ya libres del kunai, las abre y cierra varias veces como para confirmarse que son suyas y que acaba de hacer, lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Estás bien?- aparece uno de los ninjas compañeros de su padre con un gesto apurado.

Itachi se gira y asiente incapaz de formar palabras, mira a un lado y de nuevo al hombre asintiendo otra vez.

-Vamos, tu padre está de este lado, vencimos.- Dice con una sonrisa.

Itachi lo sigue de cerca, mudo para cualquier respuesta, ciego ante todo a su alrededor, sordo de los quejidos que lo rodeaban. Camina y camina, su guía hablaba pero Itachi no presta atención; al fin llegaron a donde comenzaban a improvisar un campamento con Fugaku dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra con un humor de los mil diablos, al ver a su hijo su humor se evapora al igual que su eterno gesto árido, se inclina ante el pequeño y lo abraza mientras le susurra palabras de alegría que Itachi sigue sin escuchar, asume que está feliz de verlo con vida.

-No podía creerlo cuando lo vi, aniquiló en un instante a uno de esos con su jutsu de fuego.- Exclama un ninja con entusiasmo contrastando con el lúgubre ambiente a su alrededor.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Fugaku separa a Itachi de él.

-¡Que si lo hizo! Aplastó a esos malditos.-

-Y sólo te lo mostré dos veces.- Fugaku susurraba sobrecogido por la emoción, su hijo… su primogénito que parecía haber perdido el interés por la batalla y ser el más grande Uchiha como alguna vez lo había exclamado siendo más chico había hecho lo que jamás había sido hecho, el jutsu emblemático del clan fue realizado a tan corta edad y con una preparación básicamente nula. Quizá era la desesperación de la situación pero Itachi lo había hecho, y Fugaku estaba orgulloso.

-No cabe duda que eres mi hijo.- Dijo colocando una palma en el hombro de Itachi.

Pocos días después de la sangrienta batalla que el pequeño Uchiha presenció se anuncia el final de la Tercer Gran Guerra, los clamores se expanden por todos lados, la alegría del triunfo opaca toda señal de dolor por el costo de esa victoria.

Sólo aquellos directamente relacionados con el mundo ninja parecen recordar esa parte oscura, porque fueron contados los civiles que se acercaron a rendir homenaje a los caídos que les permitieron salir triunfadores. Durante la ceremonia Itachi mira las caras de muchos que entre el pesar y el orgullo agradecen con sinceridad la vida que sus compañeros dieron, el hokage está ahí también mostrando sus respetos.

Entiende la razón de ese orgullo, porque no es sólo por decir que se es el más fuerte por el mero hecho de serlo sino serlo para poder cuidar a la aldea que les vio nacer, una especie de sentido de pertenencia que distingue a Konoha de otros lugares, un sistema del que todos hablan y ha sido clave para su fama; el niño no sabe mucho de los demás países y aldeas pero si sabe de lo que le rodea, aunque no está del todo consciente que una aldea valga tanta sangre.

Regresan a casa en solemne silencio bajo un contradictorio cielo despejado. Mikoto coloca agua para preparar té, Fugaku está por irse a recostar e Itachi se dirige al patio, ella se sienta a la mesa y aclara su garganta para atraer la atención de los dos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fugaku pregunta.

-Siéntense por favor, tengo algo que decirles.-

-No es el momento, no estoy de ánimo para nada. ¿No puede esperar?-

-No, no puede.-

Padre e hijo se acercan a ella, Fugaku de mal humor e Itachi sin mucho interés. Mikoto queda en silencio y los dos la miran apurándola a hablar. -¿Y qué es?-

-No les había dicho nada porque no era seguro, además no era buen momento. Ahora lo es.-

-¿Qué es?-

Mikoto sonríe cálidamente y mira a su hijo, -Itachi, vas a tener un hermano.- Después mira a su esposo con la misma sonrisa.

La recepción de la noticia no es tan emotiva como uno podría imaginarse, pero Mikoto conoce a su familia y la mirada sorprendida y el mutismo de su esposo valen más que los gritos emocionados de otros padres, además el indescriptible desconcierto de su hijo no tiene precio. Ella ríe divertida y le pide a Itachi que la deje a solas con su padre pues necesitan hacer planes ahora que la familia habrá de crecer. El niño obedece presto, la sensación que explota en su interior lo apura a dejar la habitación.

Porque ha encontrado una respuesta.

Vivir ajeno a la batalla es imposible, definitivamente no le gusta la masacre que presenció pero hay una razón para todo eso, la paz en la que viven las personas… las mismas personas que viven ahí y que entre todas forman la aldea que le da espacio físico a sus sueños y esperanzas.

Y aunque está consciente de que será un camino agreste lleno de obstáculos, él… quiere prolongar esa paz tanto como le sea posible.

A costa de lo que sea.

_El mundo entero se aparta cuando ve pasar a un hombre que sabe adónde va. **Antoine de Saint-Exupery.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Segunda historia de Naruto, hice alguna vez algo como esto con Avatar, la idea hacer una especie de repaso en ciertos momentos de su vida. Aquí... bueno, Itachi es el que hasta ahora más me ha agradado. Y aunque hay muchos que tienen demasiado detrás, lo que sea que en verdad pasó con la historia de Itachi se me hace bueno para repasarle.

El título (y la idea de la historia) basada en el poema de Rubén Darío.

Nos leemos!


	2. El por qué de la falta de fe

**2. El por qué de la falta de fe. **

Han pasado apenas cuatro días del ataque del kyuubi, los destrozos que dejó a su paso son apenas el mínimo recordatorio de la tragedia. Los muertos y daños no han terminado de ser contabilizados, la tragedia parece traer memorias enterradas a la fuerza de la Tercer Gran Guerra que finalizó no hace mucho.

Un aire de renacimiento y cambio recorre la aldea, tras el sacrificio del cuarto hokage hay una transición de fuerzas, con la restitución del anterior; el Consejo sabe que hay muchas cosas que arreglar pero hay un problema principal que tienen que reparar.

Los Uchiha.

Nadie se ha atrevido a lanzar el dedo acusador, ni la voz defensora, es como un secreto a voces que no se confirma pero nadie niega. Madara Uchiha estuvo detrás de todo, un nuevo levantamiento que demostró que la fuerza del clan que controla el fuego no es para tomarse a la ligera. El recién reinstalado hokage pide paciencia y tolerancia a todos los que quieren un alto definitivo a la amenaza que representan los dueños del sharingan.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿matarlos? ¿Culpar a todos por las acciones de uno?- pregunta irónico el nuevo líder.

Nadie dice sí a nada, no se les puede matar… no porque sea imposible, es muy peligroso, no es justo adjudicar las culpas de Madara a todo el clan, pero saben que no son de fiar, que ese repentino golpe puede repetirse.

-Ya les dimos la vigilancia de Konoha, ellos han demostrado su lealtad. Muchos de ellos murieron defendiendo a la aldea, ¿qué otra prueba quieren?-

-Los queremos lejos de todos, no queremos que se mezclen con los demás… pueden ser más peligrosos.- Uno de los ancianos exclama después de hacer un rápido sondeo entre los demás.

-No puedo hacer eso…-

-Puedes, y lo tienes que hacer.-

Sarutobi se ha visto atado de manos, ponerse a favor de unos y darle espalda a otros no es sabio si espera un largo tiempo en su readquirida posición, con firmeza y resignación lanza un edicto que obliga a todo Uchiha a vivir en un territorio delimitado de la aldea.

…

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos esto? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos.-

-Tranquilízate, no nos está retirando de la vigilancia de la aldea.-

-Pero nos recluyen como si fuéramos una amenaza.-

-No importa; si peleamos sin razón habrá sospechas, y nunca podremos hacer nada.- Fugaku calma las ansias fúricas de los congregados en la reunión secreta del clan donde discutirían cómo tomar el decreto del hokage. Deciden que no discutirán para mostrar una especie de buena voluntad pero lo que ellos acuerdan no lo interpretan todas las familias que de un día para otro tienen que abandonar sus hogares y trasladarse a una zona delimitada por altos muros como no se había visto antes en Konoha.

'¿Qué creen que somos?' '¿Acaso no saben todo lo que hicimos?' '¿Así nos pagan?'

Frase tras frase llegan a los oídos de Itachi, sigue a su madre de cerca que carga a su hermano de casi cinco meses, Mikoto no tomó tan mal la noticia y quiere creer que es para mejor. Llegan al sitio designado, las cosas ya han sido trasladadas por varios ninjas para apresurar la mudanza colectiva.

-Parece que tienen mucha prisa por sacarnos.- Fugaku comenta agriamente ayudando a Mikoto a desempacar.

-Ya, ya… esta casa me gusta mas, el patio es más grande y Sasuke va a necesitar mucho espacio cuando empiece a caminar. Y tenemos más cerca el bosque, Itachi puede tener más libertad de entrenar ahí.-

Fugaku arquea una ceja, nunca ha dejado de sorprenderle esa habilidad de su esposa para hallarle el lado brillante a la situación más oscura. -¿Dónde está Itachi?-

-Está conociendo el lugar, dice que entrenará después.-

-¿Cómo que va a entrenar después? Las clases siguen suspendidas, no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo ahora que está con los más avanzados, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si de pronto empieza a bajar de nivel?-

Mikoto sonríe pero no dice nada por las exageraciones de Fugaku, -Ya regresará.-

----

Olvidándose por un rato de la rutina de entrenamiento y estudio, Itachi camina por lo que es ahora el barrio Uchiha, ve las casas comenzar a ocuparse, hay construcciones de todo tipo y no todas son precisamente amplias y suntuosas como la que ahora es su vivienda, se encuentra con precarios conjuntos en los que las familias de más bajo nivel tienen que vivir.

-Miren quien nos visita, es culpa de tu papá que estemos aquí.- Unos niños (y no tan niños) le gritan enojados.

-Sólo por que tú no tienes que vivir aquí, ¿vienes a burlarte de nosotros?-

-Estábamos mejor donde vivíamos.-

Los niños se acercan a Itachi, él no los ve como amenaza, sólo quiere evitar la pelea pero si lo atacan sabe bien como defenderse. Se siente la tensión entre unos y otros, mientras se preparan para atacar, a los ojos de los pocos que les prestaron un poco de atención, es otro juego de niños, están demasiado abrumados por la novedad de la situación que creen lo hacen para distraerse.

-No sean tontos, saben que no van a poder ganarle.- Una voz se pasea por el campo de batalla y hace reaccionar a todos, -este lugar ya es demasiado deprimente, no lo hagamos peor.- La voz vuelve a escucharse y todos voltean al recién llegado.

-¿Shisui? ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vayan a ayudar a sus papás, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, aprovechen que todavía no empiezan las clases.- Shisui mueve un brazo apurándolos.

Los chicos asienten y obedecen sin discutir más, es común que alguien con la popularidad de Shisui sea escuchado sin apelaciones. El único que no se mueve es Itachi, levanta la mirada al cielo y empieza a caminar cerca de ese muro que tanta curiosidad le ha atraído. Shisui lo alcanza y camina a su lado sin hacerle plática. Y a Itachi no le molesta esta presencia.

Es la única que le ha hecho tolerable la rutina del diario desde que lo conoció.

Porque sin Shisui, el desencanto sería la palabra que mejor definiría la vida de Itachi.

No sólo se decepcionó de la academia a donde tantas ganas tenía de entrar, creyendo que podía encontrar más compañeros con sus ansias de aprender y crecer en poder para prolongar la paz que ahora reinaba en la aldea… no, todos si querían poder y hacerse fuertes… pero para poder guerrear entre ellos y poner en alto la estructura ninja de Konoha.

Aunque la presencia del cuarto hokage era suficiente aliciente para el pequeño Itachi, parecía que no importaba todo lo que Minato hiciera, la naturaleza bélica de la gente no podía quedarse apaciguada y quedó bien demostrada con lo que pasó tras el kyuubi. Y su ahora expulsión… la cadena de conspiraciones y falsedades que se desataron y terminaron en la segregación de su clan. Todo era terriblemente igual que los años de Tercer Gran Guerra.

-¿Qué tal tu casa?- Shisui le pregunta.

-Bien, se parece mucho a la otra.-

-La mía también, tenemos suerte que no nos dejaron en donde el kyuubi hizo más destrozos.-

Itachi no puede ocultar su sorpresa de que Shisui se atreva a mencionar al demonio que asoló la aldea, después de que fue pronunciada una ley que prohibía hablar de él. Después de asimilar su sorpresa Itachi sonríe.

Si, por eso es que Shisui es la única persona que lo anima a pensar que no todo está perdido. –Era lo menos que podían hacer.-

Ahora es turno de Shisui para poner cara de desconcierto, como que no cree haber escuchado bien, ¿Itachi se queja? -¿También crees que no fue justo que nos enviaran aquí?-

-No sé si fue justo o no, pero no fue lo correcto. Esto no soluciona nada.- Itachi de nuevo mira al cielo ahora que empieza a oscurecer.

El mayor mira al niño con fascinación y (lo tiene que reconocer) admiración. Sabe que fue correcto cuando juró haber visto algo distinto en ese pequeño prodigio que se unió a su clase al poco tiempo de que el niño ingresó, Itachi no es como los demás; su nivel de comprensión supera a todos los de su edad e incluso, a muchos de los mayores.

-Si fuera verdad que Madara está vivo y fue el que hizo todo eso, ¿tú que hubieras hecho si fueras hokage?- Shisui pregunta queriendo saber que postura tiene Itachi.

-Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie más aquí es Madara.- Dice simplemente.

Shisui asiente no cabiendo de sorpresa de la respuesta, así es el pacifista de Itachi, él no reparte culpas ni busca quien resarza el daño, pero no siempre lo acepta.

-Vamos a mi casa, mamá cocinó tan pronto estuvo lista su cocina, ¿qué dices?-

Itachi niega, -No, en casa están muy ocupados y Sasuke empieza a gatear. Mamá puede perderlo de vista.-

El mayor asiente y se despide del otro que se aleja corriendo, Shisui sabe que no podrá hacerlo cambiar de decisión, la otra persona que comparte con Shisui la devoción de Itachi, es su hermano menor.

Itachi regresa a casa y se abre paso entre las cajas que se apilan en el pasillo de la entrada, nota otros Uchiha que las distribuyen entre las muchas habitaciones, ve a su padre dirigiéndolos pero no se anima a ir con él porque sabe que Fugaku no perderá tiempo en reprocharle su ociosidad apurándole a entrenar. Va al patio trasero, Mikoto está en una de las orillas sembrando pequeñas matas de flores, Sasuke juguetea en el centro del empastado con unas varas de bambú.

-¡Itachi, que bueno que llegas! Tu hermanito empezaba a extrañarte.-

-Conocía el lugar.-

Mikoto no sabe si le dice a ella o a Sasuke, Itachi lo ha levantado ya y lo toma por las manos animándolo a caminar, Sasuke es muy pequeño, sonríe emocionado porque es capaz de reconocer a Itachi de inmediato. Mikoto hace una mueca mental, no puede creer que su segundo hijo se emocione así por su hermano y no por ella que lo ve día y noche, pero sonríe de inmediato. Orgullosa, las cosas se ven bastante bien desde su perspectiva.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces? Te dije claramente que necesito hablar contigo.- Fugaku se aparece al poco tiempo rompiendo el encantador cuadro que hacía sonreír a Mikoto.

Ella le lanza una mirada fugaz 'no lo presiones, déjalo para más tarde' parece decirle, -Ayúdame con la comida.- Mikoto detiene a Itachi antes de que vaya con Fugaku.

-Iré después,- dice a su madre, y sigue a Fugaku.

Ya no es novedad las pláticas de su padre que más bien deben llamarse sermones, Fugaku está empeñado en que Itachi aproveche todo su potencial y las oportunidades que pueden irse abriendo conforme él vaya mostrando más y más habilidades. -¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te dije que no debes estar perdiendo el tiempo en este momento, las clases todavía no son anunciadas otra vez. Las cosas serán más difíciles, ahora es cuando menos tienes que bajar de nivel. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa para todos?-

¿Pero que respuesta puede esperar de un niño de esa edad? …se le pide demasiado, Fugaku sabe que puede hacerlo pero no espera que Itachi lo razone del todo.

-Si, no voy a fallar.- Itachi inclina un poco la cabeza y se retira.

Y así se siguen los días a semanas, las semanas a meses. La aparente calma regresa y la rutina se vuelve a formar. Lo que no había pasado, sucede y no puede tener más contentos a Fugaku, Mikoto y todo Uchiha que aún sigue resentido con la aldea, el niño genio del clan se ha graduado con tan sólo siete años. Ellos creen que así demuestran que son mucho más importantes que los demás clanes, que no volverán a menospreciarlos.

Shisui se gradúa al mismo ritmo que Itachi, son conformados en el mismo equipo y por un año no hay misión (no importa el rango) que fallen; Shisui consigue que Itachi quite bastante de su apatía, aunque no deja de ser el que espera a atacar hasta que no queda de otra opción y por lo regular sólo lo hace para conseguir la victoria; pero sus misiones han sido para situaciones de suma importancia lo que le ha ido llenando ese vacío, sabe que puede ser posible una nueva etapa como la del Cuarto, Sarutobi ha mostrado ser un líder que busca lo mejor para su aldea y sabe inculcárselo a los que vienen detrás de él.

Itachi cree que puede haber futuro promisorio entre su clan y la aldea, quizá una especie de reconciliación donde puedan volver a integrarse y no vivir más relegados.

Con renovadas energías muestra más empeño en todo, al punto que comienza a alejarse aún más del nivel promedio, es muy joven, es muy fuerte, es muy hábil y aún no conoce sus límites. Cuando sorpresivamente su sharingan aparece y muestra una capacidad innata para su utilización, las miradas que ya lo habían divisado ahora no lo pierden de vista.

----

Camina entre sombras ocultándose entre oscuros callejones y malezas a lo largo de su trayecto, entra al barrio brincando fácilmente uno de los altos muros, sigue hábilmente ocultándose hasta llegar a casa. Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él, suspira cerrando los ojos, consiguió llegar a su casa sin un solo contratiempo o gente queriendo acercársele, hoy es como una celebridad y tanta atención le molesta.

-¡ITACHI! ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste!- el pequeño Sasuke llega corriendo y se lanza a él en un abrazo que lanza al piso al hermano mayor.

Itachi ríe y lo aleja un poco de él mientras le muestra el símbolo que lo avala en su triunfo, -Mira,-

-¡Ahh! ¿Me enseñarás a lanzar shurikens? Mejor… mejor a hacer sellos… ¡no! ¿qué me vas a enseñar?- Sasuke se le queda mirando con emoción.

-Después veremos,- lo hace a un lado y se levanta pues percibió a sus padres acercándose.

-Hoy aprobaste el examen de chunin, felicidades hijo.- Mikoto lo aclama.

Itachi sonríe pálidamente y ve de reojo a su padre que no ha dicho nada, pero puede percibir la molestia en él, Sasuke también se da cuenta y retrocede pues piensa que está molesto con él. Inconscientemente se coloca detrás de Itachi, éste pone una mano en la cabeza del niño para infundirle ánimos.

-No esperaste por nosotros, sabías que estábamos ahí. Todos fueron a apoyarte.- La recia voz de Fugaku se deja escuchar.

-No me gustan las multitudes.-

-Pero esa no era una multitud, era tu gente que fue por ti.-

-Todos los que estaban ahí celebraban a los triunfadores.-

-Itachi, sabes que de qué estoy hablando.-

Itachi retira su mano de la cabeza de Sasuke y lo invita a ir con su madre que ya está en la cocina, seguramente preparando una comida especial para celebrar. Sasuke entiende y con paso temeroso y mirada cautelosa pasa al lado de su papá, que ni siquiera se molesta en mirarlo no quitando ni por un segundo sus ojos de Itachi.

Eso se ha vuelto ya tan común.

Itachi mira a otro lado disgusto, le molesta que su padre haga sentir invisible a su pequeño hermano y que pretenda hacer lo mismo con el resto de la gente de la aldea, para Fugaku sólo están los Uchiha, contrastando con su deber de servicio como uno de los más altos jefes de la Policía de Konoha. No le falla a su trabajo velando por el bienestar de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, pero el joven Itachi empieza a creer que si a su padre le dieran a escoger entre salvar la totalidad de la población de la aldea o un grupo de Uchiha, su balanza habría de inclinarse al lado de su clan sin chistar.

¿Y Fugaku quiere que sea como él?

-Si, lo sé…- dice como desestimando la situación y va a la cocina, en su camino agrega para él mismo, -pero no lo acepto.-

La pasión de protección por la aldea de Itachi va creciendo con el paso de los años en los que su nuevo nivel le permite hacer misiones de importancia superior, Shisui es aliciente y Sasuke el motivo primordial. Cuando se presenta la oportunidad de unirse a los ANBU, Itachi lo duda enormemente, siente que en la posición en la que está como chunin puede servir más a su aldea que como un agente oculto entre sombras que bien puede hacer misiones que sean de beneficio a particulares y no a la comunidad.

Como no queriendo la cosa, le comenta a sus padres la oferta, no le sorprende que ellos ya supieran y aún menos que Fugaku le cuestione (algo molesto) por qué es que duda.

-Puedes sernos de utilidad aún mayor ahí, tú serás la conexión que necesitamos.-

Las cosas no están muy del lado de Itachi, la presión paternal, la propia de su clan, la de los altos mandos y… la indescriptible sorpresa de Sasuke cuando se entera, aunque no entiende exactamente en qué consiste ser un ANBU, sabe que son pocos los elegidos que pueden aspirar a serlo, y para Sasuke no hay máxima señal de admiración.

Accede.

Como un vaso que poco a poco se va llenando, la frustración de Itachi crece, el desencanto ante su clan que muestra una y otra vez el rencor que va creciendo al punto de ser cegados por su propio odio, y la poca fe en todo. Como ANBU se da cuenta que no todos profesan esa 'Voluntad del Fuego' en la que el tercer hokage cree tan firmemente, creencia a la que Itachi trata de aferrarse.

Y cuando el vaso se llena, irremediablemente habrá de derramarse.

De pronto un día, Itachi se da cuenta que está en una posición aborrecidamente similar a la de su padre: la aldea o su clan.

¿Hacia dónde se torna su propia balanza?

_Si nunca esperas nada de nadie nunca te decepcionarás. **Sylvia Plath**_

_**

* * *

**_Fue un lío poder armar este capítulo, leí, releí, busqué hasta donde pude de edades, 'fechas' y personajes. Porque he leído en varios sitios de situaciones pero no mucho de edades... así que una parte fue loque encontré y otra de suposición. No me cuesta creer que alguien que esté mejor informado y lea esto, hallará fallas en este capítulo pero si cabe hacer alguna aclaración, agradecería el dato.

Saludos!


	3. El por qué de la aparente crueldad

**3. El por que de la aparente crueldad**

Sabía que así iba acabar todo, lo maquinó e imaginó mil y un veces, pero ahora que ha acabado no puede comparar siquiera lo que pensó con lo que ahora está pasando. La lluvia lo ha acompañado hasta que se alejó a distancia considerable de la aldea, el sol apenas empieza a asomarse. Está escurriendo agua y exhausto, las consecuencias de su carrera de horas sin descanso comienzan a hacerse notar. El temblor de sus piernas empezando a acalambrarse, las plantas ardiendo por el constante roce con el piso mojado, los pulmones agitados dada la respiración alterada y un nudo en la garganta que parecía irse apretando con cada paso.

Ya no puede más.

Se sienta recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, deja caer sus brazos a los lados y pega su cabeza a la superficie detrás de él como si de pronto toda la fuerza que lo ha llevado hasta donde está lo abandonara; cierra los ojos, con su mano izquierda se quita la banda de la cabeza y la recorre con una atención inusual.

Sus dedos índice y medio se detienen en el símbolo del centro, cierra los ojos con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas que creía ya haber vaciado en la aldea se escapan por entre sus párpados cerrados que parecieran querer detenerlas.

Era lo que debía hacerse, era lo correcto. Era la orden… fue su elección.

(…)

Las misiones, los años y la comprensión se han acumulado en Itachi como un indeseado conocimiento. Es ANBU y sirve a su clan, la gente con su sangre exige tanto como la que comparte sólo su origen, y después de meditarlo un tiempo ha optado por su aldea. No que las glorias de Konoha sean su prioridad pero la amenaza que se cierne sobre ella lo obligan a elegir, esa amenaza no es otra que su propio clan, amargado con el rencor de años y cegados por sus deseos de poder.

Las monstruosidades que ha presenciado le hablan que el problema de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no es la aldea en sí como los Uchiha opinan, sino el podrido sistema de mando contra el que él no puede hacer gran cosa pero como todos saben, es un mal necesario. Así que el cáncer que puede combatir sin que con ello se venga abajo el lugar donde viven tantos que son ajenos a la maldad natural de ambas partes, es el clan Uchiha.

Cuando le ordenaron ser espía para ellos en el ANBU, obedeció sin objetación, agradeciendo por dentro que le dieran una razón para justificarse así mismo que estaba bien darle la espalda a los suyos.

**...**

Como la marea alta, que se espera ineludiblemente por la noche, la decisión no tambalea a Itachi. La sentencia de muerte del clan Uhciha ha sido confirmada. Él escucha oculto entre las sombras como el resto de los ANBU presentes las palabras intercambiadas entre los ancianos.

¿Quién habrá de hacerlo? ¿cuándo? … ¿cómo?

El 'por qué' ni siquiera se baraja como pregunta, él está más que enterado de todo lo que se está gestando allá en el barrio. Cuando informó de la decisión de la última junta secreta donde estaba por fijarse una fecha para el ataque que habría de regresar el poder a los Uchiha; los ancianos no pararon hasta convencerse entre ellos que lo mejor era eliminarlos.

La fecha será puesta una vez que se sepa cuando piensan ellos atacar, respecto a la persona y el método aún no se define.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a quien más los conoce?- Danzo pregunta como burlándose, -él debe tener mucho que decir.-

La intención es clara e Itachi aparece delante de todos mirando a nadie en especial, los demás no saben qué esperar de alguien tan impredecible como Itachi, llegan a imaginar que se lanzará sobre ellos en ira ciega por la decisión. Itachi no se mueve.

-Haz escuchado todo, ¿tienes algo que decir?-

-Que yo lo haré.-

Un pesado silencio cae ante todos que miran con descrédito al muchacho, el Hokage se pone de pie tras las palabras pidiendo una explicación, -¿Por qué lo quieres hacer tú?-

Itachi no contesta y se va sin permiso desafiando a todos los altos mandos ahí.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?- pregunta alguien.

Y nadie se considera en posición de contestar.

**...**

Mira el cuerpo de Shisui irse con la corriente, sus manos no se mancharon de sangre pero puede sentir un disgusto interno. Hasta apenas la mañana de ese día la orden y su propia aceptación no habían sido del todo asimiladas, supo de la orden de acabar con su clan sin ninguna consternación. Lo que si lo confundió fue que aceptaran que él se encargara de todo, pensó que lo mantendrían tan lejos como pudieran temiendo por una traición.

Lo que Itachi (aún con todo su conocimiento de la situación) no fue capaz de ver era que los ancianos previeron esa respuesta, tomando ventaja de la elección de Itachi sobre su clan al aceptar ser espía, usando a su favor la inquebrantable voluntad de éste, aunque carente de fe y optimismo, Itachi sigue viendo por la aldea. Así se deshacían del mal mayor y del peligroso subordinado que era Itachi, pues si haría lo que iba hacer, el prodigio Uchiha lo haría por la seguridad de la aldea, no porque creyera en el decadente sistema que en su opinión mantenía a Konoha de pie.

El primer paso fue evolucionar su sharingan, y de acuerdo a lo que leyó, la muerte de Shisui era necesaria.

Sorprendentemente su mejor amigo no se veía extrañado por su sentencia de muerte, sino más por la ecuanimidad con que Itachi lo hizo; ese gesto carente de emoción y la velocidad que le impidió sentir el más mínimo dolor.

**...**

-Tú sabes lo que quiero,- escucha la voz por debajo de la máscara, -y no puedes hacer nada para quitarme mi derecho de venganza.-

-Si, si puedo pero no lo haré,- _'eres como ellos' _piensa Itachi, _'y así como ellos no verás más allá'_ –te ofrezco un trato.-

El gesto de Madara se presenta sorprendido, ese muchacho que lo descubrió apenas unos días atrás y que lo identificó de inmediato se planta con tanta seguridad ante él, como si no supiera a quien se enfrenta y sin embargo con una pasmosa entereza que obliga al viejo Uchiha a no bajar la guardia, no sabe mucho de este renombrado prodigio pero sabe que es la pieza clave de las dos fuerzas. No debe tomarlo a la ligera. -¿Y en qué consiste?-

-Los Uchiha a cambio de Konoha.- Itachi sentencia sin emoción.

Madara da gracias que no se ha quitado la máscara, ¿qué pensaría ese novato del poderoso unificador del clan si lo viera con esa cara de desconcierto? –Tú eres un Uchiha, ¿por qué quieres matarlos?-

-Tú también eres un Uchiha.- Itachi contesta, Madara se da cuenta que Itachi no mencionará una sola razón, si no que le devuelve la pregunta ironizando la situación.

-Ellos me traicionaron, todos lo hicieron. ¿Por qué sacrificarás a tu gente por el bien de quienes los odian?-

Itachi levanta la cabeza al cielo buscando la luna entre las tupidas copas de los árboles en ese bosque, -Es tarde, mañana buscaré tu respuesta.-

Madara se queda solo, aún con la sorpresa de la propuesta y molesto por la falta de respuestas, pero no le interesa en ese momento. Tiene un aliado para consumar parte del juramento de sangre que hizo cuando ese Senju lo derrotó, ya después sabrá que clase de hilos son los que mueven a ese muchacho.

**...**

-¿Y qué decidiste?- Itachi pregunta apareciendo casi de la nada.

Madara voltea a verlo y bufa, -Acepto, pero primero dime qué es lo que te llevó a tomar semejante decisión. ¿También te traicionaron?-

-No-

-¿Acaso los odias?-

-No-

-¿Te han menospreciado?-

-No-

-¿Y?-

-Para prolongar la paz hay que hacer sacrificios.-

Madara ríe burlándose del idealismo tan carente de piedad de Itachi, Madara mismo no siente piedad o remordimiento pero es demasiado emocionante ver a otro Uchiha con la sangre tan fría y a la vez con tanto potencial, de pronto estar mirando en su misma dirección.

-Está bien, ayudaré sólo a la eliminación de los Uchiha.-

**...**

Aunque entiende que no hay vuelta de hoja y que todo es tan inevitable como el amanecer, los últimos reductos de su confianza en los ancianos de la aldea están ahí deseando que accedan a la petición del Tercero, si acaso lo consigue, no habrá que hacer correr la sangre. Con un frente unido puede haber un diálogo y no incrementar el recelo de los Uchiha.

El Hokage mismo le dijo que esperara, que haría hasta lo imposible. Él es de las últimas personas en las que Itachi cree, y aceptó su petición, aplazar la masacre en orden de agotar los recursos posibles para evitarla.

Si acaso, por alguna imposible fortuna resulta que ellos acceden, empieza a pensar en las opciones para calmar a Madara que aún se mueve entre las sombras esperando como perro rabioso el momento de su venganza, fue un triunfo convencerlo de elegir sólo a los Uchiha por sobre la aldea. No sabe exactamente cuan diferentes son sus poderes, pero ya cuenta con su Magenkyou, algo ha de servirle… aunque muera, habrá salvado a todos de la furia del antiguo líder exiliado.

**...**

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Todos exigen que lo hagas esta noche.- El Tercero Hokage le dice con un tono de disculpa. –Haré lo que pueda para cubrirte, nadie sabrá.-

-No, seré el único culpable y no sabrán más de mi. El clan será recordado por sus glorias, no por sus odios.-

Sarutobi no cree lo que escucha, -¿Y qué pasará contigo después de eso?-

-Lo que deba pasar, no es la máxima preocupación de todos.-

El hombre mayor coloca una mano en el hombro de Itachi, apenado de haber tenido que llegar a esos extremos y que el mismo que intentó todo por llegar a un equilibrio quede hundido en el problema que no era suyo, y sin embargo, asumirá por completo como responsabilidad propia.

Hacer ver mártir al traidor, cuando el verdadero mártir será obligado a ser verdugo y recordado como traidor.

**...**

Es hoy, es hoy, es hoy.

Es hoy.

En su habitación Itachi está sumido en la oscuridad, la nota suicida de Shisui pende de sus dedos, Itachi la lee y relee recordando y repasando las órdenes, el plan… todo.

No ha salido de su habitación desde que regresó por la tarde, llegó la hora de comer y cenar, dado que ya no llaman a Itachi a comer con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo no hacen nada por hacerlo esta vez. Fugaku y Mikoto comen en incómodo silencio, sienten algo extraño en la casa por el hecho de que Itachi no haya salido.

Como si la misteriosa actitud de su primogénito presagiara algo, ninguno puede decir qué es pero saben que él trae algo en la mente que lo ha hecho verse bastante conflictuado desde hace ya unas semanas.

-Iré a verlo,- Mikoto se levanta.

-No, déjalo; es comprensible que esté así. Debe ser cansancio y tensión, engañar al ANBU no es nada fácil, se le pasará.- Fugaku trata de disuadirla.

Mikoto frunce el ceño parcialmente, da gracias que el pequeño Sasuke se queda hasta tarde ese día en la academia, porque en esa ocasión en particular se siente aún más opresivo el ambiente de la casa. Y aunque Itachi se ha vuelto casi un fantasma, no por eso deja de ser su hijo… por más fuerte, distinguido, misterioso y lo que sea… es su primer hijo, y aunque no ha levantado la voz por el enorme peso que dejaron caer en los hombros de su vástago a tan corta edad es porque sabe de la neurálgica importancia que tiene.

Aún así está preocupada por Itachi.

Espera que terminen de comer, limpia la mesa y toma una charola, con devoción que casi le arranca unas lágrimas, prepara un poco de comida y bebida para Itachi. Se repasa una y otra vez en la cabeza lo que le dirá cuando esté afuera de su cuarto, para que él le permita entrar y, teniéndolo de frente preguntarle que le tiene así.

Es su madre, lo ha criado y conoce cada segmento de su vida y persona, ¿cómo podría negarse Itachi?

Pero conforme va acercándose a la habitación su seguridad se esfuma, ya a pocos pasos tiene una dolorosa realización. Ya no conoce a su hijo, Itachi está a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, mucho más allá de su alcance y entendimiento. Con un gesto decepcionado consigo misma llega a la puerta, sabe que por más silenciosa que sea Itachi sabe que está ahí, sin querer importunarlo y aprovechando que la puerta está levemente abierta le habla.

-Itachi, dejo aquí tu comida- hace una pausa casi suplicando por una clase de respuesta, a falta de, finaliza conteniendo el nudo en su voz –sé que estás muy ocupado pero deberías acompañarnos alguna vez a comer.-

Se va con el ánimo por los suelos, ya no escucha a su hijo agradecerle. El muchacho adentro, mira una última vez la nota mientras cierra los ojos acallando las últimas voces internas que le dicen que no lo haga.

Los abre con determinación y enojo en sus ojos, odio por si mismo y determinación hacia su misión. Se endereza, coloca el uniforme distintivo de los ANBU y al final la espada que habrá de cegar al clan. Abre la ventana y sale por ella.

**...**

-¿Por qué Itachi-san?- ella exclama incrédula, su cara se turba por la incomprensión. El gesto desencajado grita más que su pregunta inútil, extiende los brazos queriendo alcanzarlo, quiere creer que puede llegar a hacerlo desistir, había dicho que la quería, y ella había escuchado que el amor es el arma más poderosa.

Toma el brazo que sostiene la espada ya ensangrentada, esos profundos ojos negros buscan en el sharingan extraño de ese que quiere. El otro le devuelve una mirada, breve pero a la vez con una profundidad que a ella le dan escalofríos, se da cuenta de una intención en él, y que no es odio pero el miedo la envuelve cuando se da cuenta que no importa cuanto amor él le pueda profesar, la intención en esa mirada es más profunda.

De un tajo esa enamorada que creía haber entrado al casi impenetrable mundo de Itachi cae muerta.

**...**

Llega a casa, el silencio es abrumador por un breve instante imagina que no hay nadie pero sabe que ellos _están _ahí, que no han salido porque ya se habrían dado cuenta de lo que está pasando más allá de esas paredes.

Corre la puerta principal, se queda un momento de pie ahí imaginando que Sasuke aparecerá dándole la bienvenida y pidiéndole que entre con él, mueve un poco la cabeza y sigue sus pasos hasta la habitación donde ellos esperan. Mientras recorre la casa, imágenes de su madre en el patio recibiéndole con una sonrisa o de su padre en la sala, con un gesto sobrio saludándolo.

Sacude otra vez la cabeza quitando las escenas de su cabeza, que se queden en el fondo de su memoria a ver si con el tiempo desaparecen. Será lo mejor.

Ha llegado ya…

-Itachi, sabemos que estás ahí.- Dice Fugaku.

**...**

Sólo una vez, sólo una vez se detiene a verlo. Ya la acción está hecha, pero ya no puede mantenerse fingiendo más, todo dentro de él está abatido y la voluntad se ha ido, Sasuke sólo lo hizo más difícil pero al final, todo siguió su curso.

El cuerpo del pequeño está en el piso, bañándose con la luz de la luna. De un brinco sube al muro y coloca su mano en su frente, no está arrepentido pero tampoco satisfecho, se impulsa para desaparecer al fin pero como si una voz interna lo detuviera no da el brinco final. Baja de nuevo a donde su hermano está, mira alrededor y se encoge por el mero pensamiento de lo que Sasuke sentirá si despierta en ese lugar.

Lo levanta y lo deja donde no hay ningún muerto, retira con una mano las lágrimas de su hermano y ahora sí, ya no queda más ahí para él. Alarmas a la distancia lo alertan, ya vienen. Al menos Sasuke ya no tendrá que despertar ahí.

**...**

La llama de la vela se mueve un poco, Danzo sigue despierto y no se sobresalta cuando Itachi se deja escuchar a sus espaldas. –He acabado con todos, Sasuke está vivo.-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- Danzo exclama sin verle de frente, -¿te das cuenta del problema que eso nos traerá? Creo que tendré que acabar el trabajo.-

-No fue error, eso lo hice para mi beneficio. Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima y lo sabré. No querrás que cuente a las demás aldeas lo que Konoha tuvo que hacer.-

Danzo gruñe molesto, y justo se voltea para ver a Itachi cuando éste se ha ido dejando sólo la amenaza y advertencia en el aire. Al final sólo dice para sí, –No te avergüences de lo que hiciste, fue lo mejor.-

**...**

-Está hecho.- El Itachi que habla no se parece en nada al que corto tiempo atrás dijo que acabaría con los Uchiha.

Sarutobi lo encontró en la terraza de su oficina, ya de madrugada sentado en una esquina con la cabeza baja. De inmediato notó su tristeza, no muy seguro que hubiera arrepentimiento pero si se da cuenta que le había dolido más de lo que se permite mostrar. -¿Y qué harás?-

-Me voy de Konoha, le pido que vea por él.-

-¿Él?-

-Sasuke… no pude matarlo.-

Sarutobi sonríe, -No te has perdido por completo.-

Itachi siente una ola de desprecio, hacia él, al Hokage y la aldea, pero claro que no se había perdido, ¿no fue lo que lo orillaron a hacer? Aunque ambos pelearon por evitarlo, se hizo lo que debía hacerse.

-No… no le diga nada. Será mejor que los recuerde con orgullo, que todos lo hagan.- Se incorpora y le da una última mirada. –Hasta nunca.-

_El hombre es el lobo del hombre, ¿a qué manada perteneces?._ _**Anónimo**_

* * *

Mil gracias por sus lecturas/reviews.

Contestando para quien no se puede por MP.

**Bloody Blood.** Gracias! al menos sirvió de algo andar buscando, y que bueno que tuvo coherencia. Gracias por las palabras, no, aunque tarde un tanto en actualizar no puedo dejar la historia... me comprometo a empezarla y terminarla. Así que no te preocupes, sólo pido paciencia porque sé lo que es hallar algo que te gusta y de pronto, pam! queda a medias.

**Yuli. **Gracias!que bueno que te gustó.

Otro lío hacer esto.

Pensaba hacer una narración corrida pero eran demasiados detalles y partes como para hacerlo así, y me tomaría mucho. Espero se haya entendido, diría que esto es como conjunto de viñetas o como se le pueda llamar... agh, como sea. Es tan complicado darle un papel a Itachi, porque puede pasar como la trsite-triste víctima y mártir de todos los malos de la serie, pero es que también le queda de alguien que se movía por sus intereses, aunque buscando un bien mayor pero no ciego a lo que se movía por encima de él.

Pienso que fue una víctima que fue victimario también. Aunque aquí si podría ser 'pobre, pobre Itachi' o quizá hasta que es algo débil emocionalmente, pero estamos más que de acuerdo que no tiene ni pinta de eso... es tan complicado este sujeto. Hay tintes de eso en el manga, el que llorara, que siguiera viendo por la aldea...

En fin, espero pueda haber transmitido algo de la idea.

Saludos !

Edit. 12/01/10. Gracias Kaily Lowkly, por anotarme ese error. Se me fue la onda feo, corregido.


	4. El por qué del aislamiento

**4. El por que del aislamiento**

La mañana ya lleva algunas horas de haber nacido, los cálidos rayos del sol entibian el ambiente infundiendo energías a los habitantes del bosque que se pasean sigilosamente por que se han dado cuenta de un extraño que lleva horas sin moverse, pueden darse cuenta que está vivo por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar pero pareciera estar en estado inanimado.

Un conejo se anima a acercarse, curioso por naturaleza confía ciegamente en su aguzado sentido del olfato y asume que ese extraño ya no es amenaza por su inmovilidad. Avanza hasta que casi está a un par de metros del inmóvil personaje; rápido como un rayo, ganándole a la legendaria reacción instantánea del conejo, un movimiento de brazo lanza un kunai a una velocidad increíble dándole directo en la cabeza. El impulso del animal coincide con la letal perforación en su cráneo, la vida lo deja justo cestando en el aire; el cuerpo cae sin hacer un sólo sonido.

El atacante lo mira unos momentos, los últimos espasmos eléctricos que el cerebro lanza mueven la pata del animal, los últimos resguardos de vida. Él se pregunta si acaso ha dejado su humanidad allá en su aldea, si a partir de ese día la vida y la muerte dejarán de tener sentido para él.

No dudó mucho en eliminar al pequeño…

Se incorpora y levanta el cuerpo, con un gesto apático y meditabundo. Lo toma por las orejas y se introduce en el bosque, mientras va caminando va buscando un árbol seco que pueda servirle, una vez hallado en corto tiempo una fogata yace a su lado. Pone el animal en el piso y toma otro kunai, lo desolla y destaza colocando las piezas buenas a un lado. Se levanta y se aleja con la piel y las vísceras para que algún bienafortunado carnívoro lo encuentre. Regresa a la fogata mientras pone las piezas a asar, viendo las llamas abrasar la carne coloca su mano sobre su cara, no hay lágrimas para ese animalito, al fin se le han acabado, pero hay pena por la vida arrancada.

Aún hay algo ahí en él.

Y se alegra y lo lamenta.

La impotencia para asesinar a Sasuke reveló su mayor esperanza y su más grande error. Aún hay algo en él, aún hay un residuo de lo que llaman humanidad en su interior. Agradece por ello ya que sabe que no se perdió a sí mismo, pero también teme por el hecho que ese pequeño recoveco en su interior pueda impedirle mantener su palabra de no regresar.

Itachi se mueve hacia el este evitando tanto como puede los poblados perdidos en su trayecto, de vez en vez llega a toparse a caminantes que lo contemplan con curiosidad ya que los senderos que Itachi elige no son paso común de viajeros, pero ninguno se atreve a preguntarle por sus razones, el ahora ninja exiliado agradece profundamente esa desconfianza de la gente, ya que no sabe qué respondería… o mejor dicho, _cómo_ lo haría.

¿La verdad?

¿Una mentira? …¿cuál?

¿Matarlos?

Son varias horas las que sigue su caminar, con la cabeza baja y los ánimos por los suelos. La verdad es que no sabe cómo sentirse por ir a donde va, está confundido y tiene dudas… tantas dudas y no halla cómo resolverlas; no está la recomendación quizá fútil pero confortante de su madre, el consejo avizor de su padre debajo de capas y capas de llamadas de atención y llamamiento a las reglas, la exhortación entusiasta de Shisui, los ánimos inmensos de Sasuke…

Vuelve a cerrar las manos y mira al cielo, cansado de todo… pero no deja de avanzar.

Ve que el final del bosque está cerca, el sol ha pasado el cenit hace apenas un par de horas. Se sienta a descansar a la orilla de un río que cruza el bosque, trata de no pensar ya en nada.

Saca la espada de su funda, aún está manchada de sangre y la sumerge un momento. Mira fijamente como el agua borronea la imagen del arma ensangrentada y que poco a poco, con el actuar del agua y la corriente los excesos de sangre comienzan a irse, la saca y mira cómo termina de escurrirse de la hoja.

-¿No es satisfactoria tanta paz?- escucha la voz de Madara.

Itachi es tomado por sorpresa y suelta su espada girándose al encuentro del otro Uchiha, lo ubica sentado plácidamente en una enorme roca. Itachi frunce el ceño y trata de recuperar la compostura, -¿Qué quieres?-

-Oh nada, nada,- dice agitando las manos, -sólo asegurándome que no te echaras para atrás.- La voz de Madara suena más relajada, quizá hasta alegre.

-Aún no acepto nada.-

-Pero ya estás aquí muchacho, y no tienes otro lado a donde ir.- Ríe bajo su máscara, dándose cuenta por la reacción de Itachi, que eso no le está ayudando y cambia el tema, -Como dije, los encontrarás un poco más adelante, el líder ya sabe de ti y esperan tu llegada.-

-¿No eras tú quien estaba detrás de todo?-

-¡Oh, claro que lo estoy! Pero digamos que me gusta más mantenerme tras bastidores, así que eso quedará entre nos.-

-Ya están todos,- una voz igual de repentina que la de Madara se escucha, Itachi de nuevo voltea tomado por sorpresa y se encuentra con un personaje inusual, un cuerpo de dos colores y una enorme protuberancia que pareciera cubrir su cabeza. –¿Es él? No es como lo imaginamos.-

-Si, es él, pero es mejor de lo que parece, ahora sólo está nervioso.-

-Pero si sólo es un niño.-

Aquí Itachi le mira con desprecio por semejante apelativo y Madara ríe un poco, -Créeme, ya no es un niño. Guíalo Zetsu, conociéndolos deben estar empezando a desesperarse.-

-Como quieras, no es de nuestro interés.-

Ve al personaje escurrirse por el piso y se da cuenta que comienza a moverse, Itachi da una última mirada a Madara, se gira inclinándose para tomar su espada, y una vez arriba le dice, -Cumpliré mi palabra, así como tú lo harás con la tuya.- Después camina detrás de la presencia de Zetsu que puede percibir gracias al sharingan.

El encuentro con los demás de Akatsuki dista mucho de ser considerado 'cálido' y no, no es conflictivo sino que 'frío' es una palabra que apenas capta el mínimo de la situación. La usual actitud de Itachi, que lo hace indiferente a todo lo que pase a su alrededor tiembla… su seguridad, suspicacia, fortaleza… todo se sacude cuando queda de frente con los cinco integrantes que ahí se encuentran.

Y no, no es miedo, desde que quedó en medio de esa batalla decisiva cuando era niño, no ha vuelto a enfrentarlo. Lo que ahora tiene es una completa incertidumbre de cómo han de sucederse las cosas.

-Uchiha, Itachi.- Orochimaru parece el más expresivo pero eso está muy lejos de agradarle.

-Konoha, ¿no?- uno alto de ojos verdes dice, -aún recuerdo a su gente. Ninjas poderosos, un Uchiha ni más ni menos.-

-Ni más, ni menos.- Orochimaru secunda al otro mientras le mira casi lascivamente.

-Nos dividiremos a partir de ahora; Kisame, él será tu compañero.- Pein (como Madara le dijo que se llama el líder) habla para todos.

-Nos veremos después, Itachi-kun.- Orochimaru pasa a su lado, -¿Sasori?-

Uno pequeño de estatura… le recuerda a un enano, sale sin prestarle una sola mirada siguiendo a Orochimaru. Itachi no se vuelve para verlos irse, se queda a un lado de la puerta expectante de lo que harán los demás, aquél de ojos verdes también sale como si Itachi ni siquiera estuviera ahí, aunque fue el único que habló (además de Orochimaru) de pronto parece haber desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Quedan dos, Pein lo mira unos instantes, el sharingan de Itachi parece responder a ese extraño ojo que posee el nombrado líder, sostienen la mirada un momento y después sale, siguiendo a los demás. Así que quedan en ese lugar… Kisame, algo así escuchó, y él. El más alto se coloca a su lado y lo mira hacia abajo, denotando aún más la diferencia de estaturas.

-Eres demasiado pequeño,- sonríe entre dientes, -y no sólo de edad.-

Itachi había sentido casi como el golpe con un mazo las presencias de los cinco akatsukis, por eso no dijo nada, pero conforme fue dándose cuenta que lo miraban con menosprecio, casi con curiosidad como lo veían los niños cuando entró a la clase de último nivel. Como si fuera alguna clase de adefesio que apareció de la nada.

Y es en situaciones así, donde le sale lo Uchiha. El sharingan pareciera arder en él, y mira directo a Kisame que cambia su gesto de burla por uno de interés.

Ah pero claro que Itachi no ha cambiado del todo. Como en su niñez, no le gusta que aquellos que ve como desafío le ignoren, así que espera que Kisame desista de molestarlo por el hecho que sea mucho menor que él, pero que no por eso se atreva a menospreciarlo.

-Tienes carácter muchacho,- el de piel grisácea exclama.

-Itachi,-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi nombre es Itachi, no _muchacho_.-

-¡Pero si eres un niño!- se da cuenta que el comentario parece ponerlo de peor humor, -Hoshigake, Kisame.- Dice levantando un poco la mano.

-Uchiha, Itachi-

-De acuerdo, Uchiha, Itachi tenemos que comenzar a movernos al sur.- Kisame le señala la puerta y le invita a pasar antes que él.

Itachi lo mira con recelo pero no tiene argumentos para negarse, así que se adelanta y apenas ha dado unos pasos cuando siente un escalofrío recorrerle, es cuestión de instantes… un ataque y un brinco para moverse del punto de impacto. Se giró con rapidez para no darle la espalda a su atacante, vio a Kisame extender su espada y haber dejado una enorme grieta en el piso donde golpeó; no espera por ningún nuevo ataque ya ha hecho preparado un jutsu que repela lo que sea que esté preparando el otro.

Dado que dedujo que la base de sus ataques es el agua, por tanto el jutsu de fuego contrasta a la perfección con el torpedo de agua de Kisame, el vapor no se hace esperar y hay silencio por un momento. Siente una presencia a su izquierda y otra detrás, de una patada deshace a uno, y ataca al otro pero sólo un chorro de agua cae a sus pies.

Kisame no se ve por ningún lado.

Hay un nuevo encuentro del fuego y el agua, incrementado de potencia y duración, el vapor es tan denso como neblina. Kisame se halla mirando a su alrededor mientras sonríe sintiendo el reto, la mano con la que sujeta su espada abre y cierra los dedos canalizando su emoción sin perder concentración. Se gira en una fracción de segundo y lanza su arma hacia el cuerpo de su atacante. La figura se escurre en agua tras el corte y la neblina se disipa.

-Podemos seguir con esto, o puedes decir qué es lo que pretendes.- Itachi aparece en otro extremo.

Kisame se queda mirando el charco de agua donde se deshizo el clon y después al chico a la distancia, -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Puedo imitar cualquier técnica con sólo verla.- Itachi contesta un tanto desganado.

Kisame no pronuncia nada más y sin gastar un segundo lanza sobre Itachi otra técnica mientras combina su ataque de frente con su espada; Itachi responde con rapidez y se enfrascan de nuevo en combate teniendo poco cuidado con los destrozos a su alrededor, Kisame no ha reparado en las técnicas que lanza seguidas una detrás de otra mientras que Itachi tampoco ha perdido tiempo, respondiéndolas a su modo con una imitación perfecta.

Pero hay un detalle que va haciendo la diferencia.

Itachi va perdiendo terreno ante los ataques de Kisame que no muestra ni un mínimo de desgaste, de pronto de entre un torrente de agua que Itachi ya no puede contrarrestar, Kisame aparece entre el líquido con su espada lista a ser encajada en el cuerpo de Itachi que ya ha quedado contra un muro y no tiene la suficiente energía para repelerlo. No cierra los ojos como harían otros esperando lo peor, sino que llama al Magenkyo sin saber exactamente qué pasará.

El golpe no llega, Kisame se detiene a pocos centímetros sin mirarlo, mira el ropaje negro que le cubre. Hay algo en la manga, una llama… fuego… negro… Kisame sonríe mientras coloca su mano y un chorro de agua la baña… no se apaga.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclama mientras lanza más agua y en vez de apagarse parece avivarse más, presintiendo que nada bueno puede venir de eso se lo quita y el gozoso fuego se apaga hasta que ha consumido toda la tela.

Itachi se muestra igual de sorprendido que Kisame al verlo, se incorpora, baja la mirada a su brazo que sangra profusamente de un encuentro que tuvo con la inusual hoja de la espada, después mira al otro un momento.

-Sin duda eres bueno, Itachi.- Toma su espada y la clava en el piso, -ésta es Samehada, creo que le agradas. Vamos.- Kisame dice sonriendo y se va caminando hacia el sur sin esperar por él.

Itachi ve por unos segundos el ropaje quemado y todo el destrozo que hubo en su pequeña pelea, asume que Kisame lo ha aceptado y él mismo acepta su nueva condición. Sigue al shinobi de la neblina.

-Amaterasu,- dice Madara viendo a Itachi, -la segunda técnica que podrás desarrollar.-

Itachi no le presta mucha atención, fijando la mirada con su sharingan al punto que el viejo le ha señalado. Sigue la parte del trato que Madara ofreció esa noche que mataron al clan si Itachi se unía a su organización: enseñarle a explotar al máximo su Magenkyo.

'_Konoha y tu enseñanza a cambio del poder que estos ojos tendrán_' dijo esa vez.

Y Madara no pudo decir no, tanto él como Itachi sabían que bien entrenado, el Magenkyo de Itachi sería invaluable y estando bajo las órdenes del viejo Uchiha, un arma de temer.

Por eso se encuentra esa noche ahí, en algún punto perdido del país del remolino entrenando mientras Madara le guía. Kisame no está muy lejos de ahí, tan metido en sus propios asuntos que no le importa a dónde es que Itachi va cuando se ausenta ocasionalmente.

Los dos han venido a entenderse bastante bien, llevando casi cuatro meses desde que comenzaron su andar y no han vuelto ha enfrascarse en una batalla tan intensa como esa primera, una que otra querella que no ha dejado ningún muerto aún y que más que nada tienen la función de entretener a Kisame que ya aceptó que su compañero no es un platicador en potencia.

Itachi ahora sabe la razón por la que Kisame lo superó aquella vez, y vino por boca de Madara, el increíble nivel de chakra de ese shinobi y que supera por mucho a todos los demás, y ya que Itachi no cuenta con semejante nivel le ha dejado eso del combate directo a él mientras el exiliado de Konoha busca victorias menos agresivas usando sus crecientes poderes.

-¿Qué hubo hoy Itachi? Se te nota molesto. ¿Vamos al pueblo? Oí de un buen restaurante de mariscos, los mejores camarones de toda la costa.- Kisame le da un baño a Samehada para quitarle el exceso de sangre después de la última pelea que tuvieron para sacar la información que el líder les ordenó conseguir sobre un bijuu.

El aludido va entrando al cuarto de hotel donde se hospedan, ubicado cerca de la orilla del mar en el país de la Cascada. Itachi no contesta, se acerca a la cama y se deja caer sin dar ninguna clase de respuesta. Kisame sabe que no recibirá contestación de cualquier tipo, y ya no le es necesario pues ha aprendido a leer las reacciones del otro y sabe que está molesto y cansado. Así que no le interrumpe, envuelve su espada y se la acomoda mientras deja el cuarto listo a darse un banquete de camarones en el nombrado restaurante.

Cuando se da cuenta que su compañero se ha ido, Itachi mira el techo mientras pone sus manos enfrente de él; las cierra, recuerda lo que recién acaba de hacer.

Acaba de deshacerse de una molestia, un mero insecto que había estado rondándolo desde hacía muchos años atrás: Orochimaru. Y aunque no sabe exactamente cual fue su destino, sabe que no volverá a aparecerse ante él. Lo dejó allá en el bosque donde el mismo sannin lo citó bajo la excusa de darle información reciente e interesante de Konoha.

Fue sin ninguna clase de recelo detrás del sannin, jamás estuvo ciego a las intenciones de ese encantador de serpientes, pero tampoco le dio un mínimo de preocupación. Que Orochimaru quería adueñarse de sus habilidades y ocupar su cuerpo como parásito no era novedad, si bien bastante repulsivo, no le sorprendía en nada. Y por eso dejó llevarse en el juego de Orochimaru que apenas y podía contenerse de emoción.

Sintió una nueva ola de decepción por la facilidad con que pudo derrotarlo, apenas una leve demostración con Tsukuyomi y la mano que le cercenó para impedirle hacer sellos. Así de simple pudo detener a una de las leyendas que tanto había resonado en sus años de gennin de Konoha…

Escucha a Kisame regresar y se inclina levemente al frente asegurarse que es él y en espera que pronto se vaya, lo ve agobiado por algo y se vuelve a acostar mostrando que no tiene interés en su situación. El mayor ve al otro recostado y bufa por la falta de apoyo. Sabe que Itachi no preguntará nada, es más, si acaso Kisame le contara de su situación, le vendría importando un perfecto comino.

-Samehada se queda aquí.- Dice mientras la suelta de su espalda, la coloca en el piso y se retira un poco, niega y la toma otra vez. La baja, la sube, la baja, la sube… no quiere dejarla ahí pero tampoco quiere perderse esas exquisiteces que vio en el aparador donde también pendía un letrero: 'No se admite el ingreso de armas'

Y no le importaría destazar al dueño y algunos comensales necios, pero Pein ha sido bastante claro de no atraer atenciones que no son requeridas, y un alboroto como ese encendería señales de alerta. Así que con todo el dolor de su persona deja su arma recargada en una esquina, a la vista de Itachi para que (quiere imaginar aunque sabe que no pasará) si alguien trata de tomarla, el Uchiha haga algo. Le da seguridad saber que la espada _sabe cuidarse sola_ pero nunca está de más ser precavido.

Se va de la habitación otra vez.

Itachi abre los ojos después de un rato, aún con las imágenes del encuentro con Orochimaru y la decepción en la cabeza. No deja de recordarse que ese día cumple un año que dejó Konoha, que cegó a su clan y que inició su camino hacia Akatsuki. Ya ha dominado dos de las tres técnicas que Madara le dijo podía obtener. Tsukuyomi a base de encuentros desagradables con personas de toda clase y que con o sin razón, caían ante la torturante ilusión. Amaterasu alcanza cada vez dimensiones mayores y precisión envidiable, puede alcanzar blancos específicos o cubrir enormes áreas, sólo Susanoo sigue fuera de su completo alcance, y Madara ya no le ayuda con eso. Le dijo que todo dependía ya de él.

Eso le satisfizo porque ya no tendría que llevar a cabo esos encuentros clandestinos con el cofundador de Konoha que a pesar de ser unos cuantos, terminó detestando. Le daba más tiempo para sí y su propio mejoramiento, las misiones de Akatsuki no han sido nada que no pueda manejar, le permiten entrenarse y viajar sin tener que estar relacionándose con nadie… nadie más que Akatsuki, y esa relación apenas roza el saber sus nombres, algo de sus habilidades y su historia. Kisame parece pensar lo mismo.

No hay que ser soporte de ninjas primerizos que le ven como alguna clase de héroe como fue su caso en su último nivel en la academia, ni líder inquebrantable que debe guiar a sus subordinados a través de peligrosas misiones cuando fue ANBU… tampoco el genio en el que su clan había depositado todas sus esperanzas hacia un mejor futuro… no el hijo pródigo… ni el hermano admirado, no Itachi-sempai… Itachi-san… Itachi-kun… Itachi-niisan…

Lleva sus manos a la cara cubriéndose los ojos, esos ojos que ya no tienen nada que derramar y que espera no comiencen a mostrar señales de la advertencia de Madara, el uso prolongado del Magenkyo le arrancará la luz.

No hay otra cosa en el mundo que le interese, pero será por esa única razón que él seguirá ahí, haciéndose fuerte y esforzándose por llevar a cabo el cometido de Akatsuki; para él, a quién la ideología ha demostrado ser su más fuerte convicción, el discurso de Pein parece ser la meta ideal.

Y no lo es.

Pero es el mejor aliciente para mantenerse en el camino, ocupando el tiempo en algo para no hundirse en pensamientos inútiles y abriendo la senda que le lleve a donde se ha propuesto llegar… o regresar.

_Sólo salgo para renovar la necesidad de estar solo. **Lord Byron**_

_**

* * *

**_Esto cada se tornó algo confuso y complicado de hilar, sin haber visto casi nada de la serie y saltándose pedazos del manga no me ayudó. Tenía el capítulo casi completo y de pronto vengo a enterarme que si había 'explicaciones' para ciertas partes, y a buscar los capítulos... eso me llevó a reescribir buena parte.

¡Itachi es bastante complicado! trato de darle una perspectiva pero cuesta no caer ni en la compasión o el odio por él. Mantener un punto medio es difícil...

¿Cómo llegó Itachi a Akatsuki? ¿cómo comenzaron a llevarse él y Kisame? ...¿qué demonios hicieron entre la llegada del primero a la organización y su aparición en el manga? agh!

Un punto más, y que jamás encontré referencia alguna en las páginas que chequé... Itachi tenía alrededor de 14 cuando se unió a Akatsuki, Kisame le lleva casi 12 años... resulta que es el más chico en unirse... eso complica más la situación porque aún con todo lo que hizo y demás... es muy chico, y con el afán de darle un carácter real, no se puede imaginar que nada le afectó. No había pensado antes en eso, jajaja!

Mil saludos, gracias por sus comentarios,


	5. El por qué del engaño

**5. El por qué del engaño**

Para todos, Itachi era un genio; para casi todos los que no lo conocían en un plano más cercano (que era prácticamente la totalidad de Konoha) era un personaje casi legendario, tan habilidoso como inteligente, sin ninguna clase de falla.

Pero para aquellos que lo conocían más de cerca, su familia y su amigo Shisui, sabían que tenía carencias, como todo humano no podía ser perfecto en todo. En los viejos tiempos donde Mikoto solía hacer que su esposo le diera un respiro a su primogénito salieron a la luz sus deficiencias…

Itachi levantó ambas manos una vez que terminó el pedido de su hermano, contempló el tazón frente a él con la mezcla que recién acababa de revolver, le agradaba el olor aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la textura. No pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto mientras limpiaba los pocos restos que quedaron en sus manos.

Llamó a Sasuke, anunciándole que había acabado, y pronto, el pequeño tomaba el recipiente acercándose a la estufa. Aunque Itachi sabía que no era seguro dejar al niño acercarse a la flama, sabía que era demasiado cuidadoso y, el niño quería hacerlo. Estando a su lado en caso de cualquier accidente, Itachi vio con atención la paciencia con la que Sasuke tomaba un poco de la mezcla, la vaciaba sobre la parrilla en círculos que daban la impresión de manchas de tinta en un papel.

-Así se hace, ¿quieres intentarlo otra vez?- Sasuke sonrió enormemente.

Tanto que Itachi no pudo evitar compartir esa sonrisa. –No… tú hazlo. A ti te salen mejor,- mintió suavemente, animándolo a seguir; no se atrevió a decir que, además de darle gusto a su hermano, no quería quedar hecho un desastre como Sasuke, que tenía manchas de mezcla en su cara, en la ropa y harina en el cabello. Itachi siempre había detestado ensuciarse.

-¡Mamá estará feliz!-

-Si… lo estará.- Itachi sonrió algo forzadamente al contemplar el caos que había dejado Sasuke ahí, y que él tendría que limpiar pero no se atrevió a romper la felicidad de su hermano.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Itachi se terminó de picar un poco de fruta y colocar los dulces que Fugaku compró la noche anterior, Sasuke apiló los panqueques que acababa de retirar del fuego y los colocó a un lado, puso una flor en medio del desayuno preparado y miró a Itachi, -¡Vamos!-

Itachi asintió y tomó la charola, Sasuke iba corriendo por el pasillo brincando alegremente mientras su hermano detrás de él trataba de seguirle el paso y mantener el equilibrio a la vez; cuando llegaron fuera de la habitación de su madre, en vez de tocar, Sasuke corrió la puerta y entró gritando un '¡Felicidades!' Tomó la charola de manos de Itachi y con notable esfuerzo se acercó a ella, que ya estaba despierta pero no se atrevía a levantarse ya que se había dado cuenta de la 'sorpresa' que su hijo preparaba, para no desilusionarle.

-¡Sasuke!- Mikoto exclamó medio emocionada y medio preocupada viendo al pequeño batallar por llegar a su lecho con la charola intacta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!-

Mikoto agradeció con enorme sentimiento, le dio un beso a su hijo más pequeño y recibió un emotivo abrazo, -¿Tú hiciste esto solo?-

-No, mi hermano ayudó. ¿Verdad Itachi?-

Mikoto volteó buscando a Itachi, éste desde el marco de la puerta asintió, pero no fue más allá, -Felicidades.- Dijo con un tono alegre aunque algo forzado.

-Gracias niños.- Mikoto volvió a abrazar a Sasuke.

-¡Ven hermano! También hice para ti,- Sasuke le llamó extendiéndole un platito con un poco.

Ahora sí, Itachi se adelantó, le dio un tenso abrazo a su madre y tomó lo que su hermano le daba, tomando lugar en una esquina de la cama y no junto a ella como le proponía. Su madre suspiró, y preguntó a Sasuke una y otra vez como es que prepararon todo, qué hizo, cómo se le ocurrió, cuanto le gustó…

Sasuke rió alegremente, -¡Mi hermano no sabe cómo servir la mezcla, mamá!-

Mikoto asintió sonriendo y vio a Itachi sin decir más, se limitó a hacer plática con su hijo menor. Ella sabía que el mayor no sabía cocinar, ni hacer labores manuales… ni expresarse… se preguntó si no habría sido en parte su error por no haberse acercado más a él.

Pero lo que ella veía como una carencia en la capacidad de expresar, en realidad en Itachi era una incapacidad de comprensión.

Su mente no le permitía abarcar el concepto de las acciones de Sasuke por celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre, así como la reacción de ésta. No era noticia para nadie que el genio era bastante reservado y parco en su trato, con los años se había ganado la enemistad de muchos que reaccionaban así ante la actitud del chico. Lo señalaban como un altivo orgulloso, que veía indigno a todo aquél que no entraba en sus estándares.

A Itachi nunca le molestó que lo etiquetaran, los señalamientos no tenían la más mínima importancia en él, por eso seguía por la vida con su meta clara y no viéndole la necesidad a ser una persona social. Él no veía la necesidad a desarrollar amistades, enemistades, odios u amores.

Ya suficientemente agonizante era tener que estar conviviendo con dos fuerzas que querían atraerlo a su lado como para que él mismo se zanjara otros problemas. Quizá por protección propia, quizá por ese desentendimiento, o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Itachi no hacía nada por expandir su horizonte social.

----

-Ni te canses Itachi, tú no sirves para eso de la comunicación humana.- La voz de Kisame lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

Voltea a verlo y frunce el ceño reprochando, solamente ve el plato que recién le trajo una nerviosa camarera que había preguntado tímidamente si estarían presentes para el festival de esa noche. Itachi sólo la miró un instante y ella desvió la mirada y se apresuró a atender a los comensales recién llegados.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Itachi, y su notable dilema interno por no saber qué y cómo responder, Kisame lanzó ese comentario burlón pero cargado de las verdades de las que el shinobi de la niebla ha adquirido en los muchos meses ya viajando juntos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- la misma chica se acerca, esperando un nuevo pedido y la respuesta que falta por ser dada.

-No, ya no. Sólo la cuenta.- Kisame es el que responde.

Ella se queda esperando un poco, haciendo tiempo retirando los platos con inusual lentitud pero Itachi ya se ha volteado hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás a su alrededor. Él no responderá nada, ¿qué sentido tiene?

Kisame se levanta e Itachi lo sigue, dejan el local y caminan sin prestar atención a los arreglos de los habitantes de ese pueblo para el festival mencionado por la camarera; ellos están ahí de paso dirigiéndose al país de la hierba. Pein ha dado nuevos trabajos a todos y el suyo yace en aquel país.

-¿A dónde van muchachos? ¡El festival es allá!- un hombre les dice al encontrarlos en el camino que lleva al pueblo, ellos se alejan y el hombre va a él.

-Eso no va con nosotros, o al menos no con él,- Kisame contesta señalando a Itachi.

El aludido se voltea levemente viendo con molestia su compañero, al otro ni siquiera lo considera. –¿Podemos irnos, ya?-

Kisame suelta una carcajada y sigue al otro, avanzan en la oscuridad del bosque y la noche. -¿Por qué insististe en dejar hoy el pueblo? Pudimos haber pasado la noche en una posada, no en este lugar.-

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, ya perdimos dos días.-

-Culpa de eso a Kakuzu, fue él quien le dijo al líder de ese repentino trabajo que nos ordenó realizar. Sabes que está loco por el dinero.-

Itachi frunce el ceño y negando con la cabeza replica, -Nos dieron a escoger si lo hacíamos o no, fuiste tú quien dijo sí.-

-Si conocieras a Kakuzu, no estarías diciendo eso. ¿Cuánto llevas en esto? ¿Cómo año y medio? Itachi, ese sujeto es de cuidado, no conviene enemistarse con él. Te falta mucho por aprender.-

-Discierno.-

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo! ¡tú y tus malditas palabras raras!-

Una sonrisa se trepa a los labios de Itachi que se gira y sigue caminando; Kisame arquea una ceja ante ese gesto de Itachi. Es raro verlo sonreír, pero le molesta que le haga pasar por tonto, si tan sólo ese chico fuera más… ¿cómo decirlo?

Normal

Cosa que Itachi en definitiva no es, aún, aún con toda la rareza que Kisame ha conocido a lo largo de su vida, de las cosas tan peculiares que conforman Akatsuki, no ha encontrado a nadie como ese compañero suyo. Al principio creyó que sería algún impetuoso y envalentonado shinobi expulsado por algún crimen de esos que se hacen queriendo pasar a la historia, tan impresionable como fácil de matar. Ya Kakuzu se había encargado de algunos de ellos. Sin embargo, desde ese primer día, Kisame supo que el 'niño' no era como cualquier otro niño, y a la fecha no puede ponerlo en alguna categoría.

Kisame adelanta el paso y se une a Itachi que camina acompasadamente pero con velocidad constante, le mira un poco de reojo y sonríe.

-Sigues molesto por lo que te dije, ¿verdad?-

La cara de Itachi es una perfecta hoja en blanco, -Si lo que digas.-

-¡Oh claro que tengo razón!- Kisame exclama complacido de haber hecho a enojar a Itachi y borrarle la fugaz sonrisa.

La mañana los encuentra alcanzando la orilla del bosque donde apenas durmieron unas horas. Habitualmente Kisame se contenta con el silencio, hablar consigo mismo o con su espada, pero desde el incidente de la noche anterior no para de hablar con Itachi, o más bien, hablar de Itachi y sus deficiencias sociales. La cara plana del Uchiha ha ido dejando ver un fruncimiento de ceño, que no ha expresado con palabras pero no le faltan ganas de responderle al otro shinobi, sólo que no está muy seguro de la razón tras las acciones de Kisame.

Así como el mayor ha aprendido mucho de Itachi, éste también ha hecho lo propio con su compañero. Y aunque se cree capaz de hallar patrones en su conducta, motivos de su actuar o identificar sus estados de ánimo, hasta predecir reacciones. Aún hay un abismo para llegar a un entendimiento total, su incapacidad de comprensión emocional es su peor enemigo para entender a la gente.

Para él, el trato con la gente es acción-reacción, un actuar dará un resultado por lo regular específico… pero las respuestas imprevistas lo sacan de quicio. Así como ahora, no sabe por qué el tolerable Kisame se convirtió en un parlanchín desesperante.

Llegan a un pueblo después de pasar algunas colinas de praderas, sin ningún plan previo se internan al conglomerado de casas bajas. La gente los ve con recelo, no es necesario que ellos volteen para saber que se van reuniendo detrás de ellos, y es hasta que se colocan frente a (lo que parece) ser la casa principal que uno de los habitantes habla.

-Ustedes son los asesinos que buscan al cacique del pueblo, ¿no?-

Itachi levanta la vista como queriendo asegurarse que es la casa mientras que Kisame se gira enfrentándolos, -¡Vaya! Las noticias llegan rápido a pesar de lo terrible de sus caminos, podríamos ahorrarnos muchos problemas si me dijeran dónde lo puedo encontrar.-

La multitud rió, -¡No digas tonterías!-

-¿No se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo?- Kisame responde, retirando a Samehada de su espalda y poniéndola en el piso.

La gente no puede evitar retroceder ante el tamaño del arma, -No queremos problemas,- habla otro, -no nos gusta la violencia, somos gente de paz.-

-La gente de paz no blande armas.- Itachi habla por primera vez, se coloca junto a Kisame viéndoles e incluso avanza unos pasos más, haciendo obvia alusión a los que traen utensilios de campo, algunas espadas, lanzas, hachas. –Yo me encargo.-

Kisame ríe divertido pero no protesta, levanta de nuevo su espada y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Los lugareños no pueden evitar sentirse envalentonados al ver quien será su contrincante, considerando su número, la evidente joven edad de éste y que no tiene ningún arma visible.

-Niño, deja estas cosas a los mayores. Me sentiría mal si hacemos daño a alguien tan joven.- Un anciano trata de razonar con él.

Itachi entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, el sharingan aparece tiñendo sus ojos de rojo, quienes le prestan completa atención retroceden instintivamente ante su amenazador gesto.

-¿En verdad insisten en pelear?- pregunta traicionando su decisión de tomar esa pelea en sus manos, no puede evitarlo.

Cierra los ojos otra vez, siente los movimientos de la multitud a su alrededor, unos pasos y el aire siendo cortando por los ilusos que agitan sus armas. Los abre de golpe y el Magenkyou modifica su órbita, el primer frente del ataque se queda paralizado de improviso. En cuestión de segundos se desploman entre gritos y gestos aterrorizados perdiendo el conocimiento, los que están detrás les siguen en exclamaciones de horror al comprobar que sus compañeros han sido derrotados y que ellos mismos comienzan a arder en llamas. Los que no han sido alcanzados por Amaterasu huyen apresurados. Itachi se esfuma y en segundos, aparece delante de los fugitivos, usando su máxima velocidad aparece y desaparece delante de todos dándoles una fatal tajada con un único kunai.

Todo aquél que estaba dispuesto a pelear yace muerto o completamente catatónico tras la ilusión de Tsukuyomi. Voltea a Kisame sin poder ocultar un gesto de seguridad como demostrando algo.

-Lo sabía,- el shinobi de la niebla dice poniendo su espada sobre su hombro, cuando el gesto de Itachi cambia por uno de extrañeza, Kisame ríe, -estaba seguro que tú te ocuparías de ellos. Tus actos engañarán a todos, pero no a mi Itachi. ¿Acaso esperabas que me sorprendiera por ser tú quien los enfrentara? No muchacho, tendrás tanto poder como tienes, pero te falta mucho por experimentar. A tu modo, puedes ser tan fanfarrón como esos.- Señaló despectivamente con la mirada a los muertos.

El sharingan de Itachi abrasa sus ojos y la fuerza de su mirada es casi idéntica a la que le dio a Kisame la primera vez que se conocieron. Su gesto empieza a tornarse de un odio abierto, el ceño fruncido, la boca entreabierta apretando los dientes, los puños cerrados…

-Iré por el objetivo, supongo que ahora no querrás terminar a todos los demás. ¿Cierto?- el más alto entra a la casa dejando a Itachi con esa inusitada expresión de odio y frustración.

Cuando el otro ha desaparecido dentro de la construcción, Itachi cierra los ojos y extiende las manos, regulariza su respiración e inclina la cabeza al frente. ¡Kisame puede llegar a ser tan irritante como los insulsos Uchiha que se creían mejores que él! Y aunque esa gente jamás consiguió siquiera una reacción más expresiva que una mueca, ese sujeto parece haber aprendido a leerlo, ver más allá de su autocontrol y apatía…

Aprendió a ver a través de sus engaños.

-Listo Itachi, podemos irnos,- Kisame aparece, Samehada aún con manchas de sangre. Ve que Itachi no se ha movido, aunque ha recuperado la compostura es obvio que no se moverá, -bueno, espera a que termine el trabajo.-

-No, yo lo haré.-

Se alejan de un pueblo ahora desierto y ardiendo en llamas, -Para ser una persona de paz, bueno, diré que eres bastante violento.-

-Jamás dije que fuera alguien de paz… sólo… no me gusta la violencia.-

-¡Eres una rareza sin duda! ¿cómo están esos ojos?-

-Bien.-

-Mentiroso.-

Itachi lleva de nuevo la mirada sorprendida a Kisame, incrédulo por esa abierta capacidad de descubrir hasta su más simple mentira, pero decide ya no decir o expresar más.

Ya sabe que ante él no puede mentir. La herramienta que se vio obligado a desarrollar parece no servir ante el shinobi de la niebla. Quizá por el hecho que es una de las contadas personas con las que ha convivido por tanto tiempo es que no puede usarlo.

El engaño.

Así como él no servía para las actividades manuales, la comunicación social o la empatía emocional, Itachi, como todo genio, perfeccionó el engaño para cubrir esas carencias que poseía. Si su mamá le pedía un abrazo de felicitaciones o un beso de saludo, él podía dárselo fingiendo perfectamente aunque en el fondo no sintiera nada; si su padre exigía reportes que estaba obligado a negar por parte de los ancianos de Konoha, él daba un informe ficticio que dejaba satisfecho a Fugaku; con la práctica no era tan difícil, tuvo que reconocerlo. De tan requerido que era, y tan necesario que se hacía, Itachi se hizo un experto en crear engaños e ilusiones a su alrededor.

Claro, sólo para aquellas personas a quienes consideraba importantes para ser engañadas. Los fanfarrones que querían minimizarlo o cualquier civil ingenuo no valían la pena.

Nada nuevo o bueno pasa en los meses subsecuentes, siente que ha caído en un círculo vicioso que no puede ser capaz de romper por el compromiso propio que adquirió. Así que se ve obligado a seguir casi vagabundeando con Kisame con las órdenes y trabajos dados por Pein como únicos guía y destino.

Entonces llegan a él noticias de un ataque a Konoha y la muerte del Hokage.

-Iremos por el kyubi.- Itachi anuncia sin esperar la aprobación o alguna clase de juicio.

-¿Con qué derecho? ¿no era la decisión no acercarse aún a los bijus?- Kakuzu pregunta alzando inusualmente la voz.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡no puedes andarte luciendo así nada más!- Deidara exclama por encima de Kakuzu.

-¿No dirás nada?- Konan pregunta a Pein.

-Hagan lo que puedan, pero sabes que no es aún el momento.- La voz de Pein aplaca las protestas.

Kisame ve entretenido la mezcla de reacciones ante la resolución de Itachi, aunque le sorprende puede ver que se trae algo entre manos pero no se anima a delatarlo; las cosas son más divertidas cuando Itachi toma la iniciativa para algo. La reunión se disuelve y ellos despiertan del trance necesario para esas reuniones a distancia.

-¿Así que vamos a Konoha?- Hoshigaki pregunta, expectante de lo que pueda pasar en esa aldea tan famosa, de la que viene Itachi y con el antecedente de la huella tan grande que dejó.

Itachi no le contesta, aunque allá engañado a todos y quizá un tanto a Kisame, sabe que Pein no protestó porque Madara seguramente le ha ordenado no contradecir el anuncio de Itachi. No le importa, él tiene asuntos que resolver en Konoha.

Las cosas salen y no como esperaba, fue visto por muchos y reconocido por gente importante, eso se hará saber ante Danzo y el panel de ancianos… pero no pudo ver a Sasuke, aunque estaba casi seguro que no podría encontrarlo en su rápida incursión, muy adentro tenía la leve esperanza de un fugaz encuentro. Por verlo… por saber cómo había cambiado, aunque quedara expuesto a su más difícil engaño. El único ante el cual su voluntad tiembla… y que paradójicamente se esfuerza en mantener más.

Algo decepcionado decide que seguirá con la caza del kyubi, ya estando hasta esas latitudes hay que probar suerte. Se enfilan siguiendo el camino de Jiraiya y ese jinchuriki. Sabe tan bien como Kisame que la confrontación con el sannin será un ejercicio por demás apetecible. Algo bueno podrá sacarse.

Es increíble que las cosas cambien tan rápido. Un segundo Naruto estaba solo y desvalido, de pronto aparece Jiraiya y al poco rato, Sasuke.

Su hermano…

Casi cuatro años después…

El rostro amargado, el sharingan poco entrenado en sus ojos… ojos que despiden odio.

La voz grave y lanzando las palabras que proclaman su derecho a venganza.

¡De cuanta fuerza y autocontrol requiere Itachi!

Pero ese genio lo consigue, tan diestro en las artes ninjas como en su propio control, se mantiene ecuánime. Le responde del modo en que su mente le dice, bloqueando toda señal inconsciente que denotara su acto montado, incluso el ensañamiento con Sasuke le sale tan natural que Kisame ríe y Naruto arde de furia. Para todos es la cosa más natural sabiendo del odio entre hermanos.

Que incluso acrecienta la frustración y dolor de Sasuke.

Incapaz de seguir con esa tortura doble, deja que Tsukuyomi se adueñe de su hermano otra vez. Espera que todo eso sirva a futuro, que Sasuke siga el camino que debe seguir.

El cambio en las paredes es la señal de irse, no está en condiciones de una confrontación con Jiraiya, no cometerá el mismo error de su hermano de creer que puede enfrentar a quien es más fuerte que él.

Amaterasu les abre paso permitiéndoles escapar de la peligrosa trampa. Se alejan velozmente pero a la vez con satisfacción, algo de todo el suceso valió la pena. Ya tienen asegurado que el kyubi yace en Konoha, además de su aspecto físico y su nombre.

Ese primer movimiento, aunque realmente no tuvo un resultado productivo es la primera acción real de Akatsuki hacia su objetivo, dar la cara directo en el corazón de una de las aldeas ocultas. ¡Vaya modo de darse a conocer!

Pein se muestra satisfecho al igual que la mayoría de los integrantes, pareciera que solo Itachi no lo está… está lejos de estarlo. El encuentro con Sasuke lo hizo dudar más de lo que quisiera admitir. Sabe que la apresurada salida parcialmente fue para ponerse a salvo, pero también está consciente que le urgía por salir de ese agonizante encuentro.

----

Los dos últimos miembros que se han unido a Akatsuki demuestran ser todo lo contrario a los callados y apaciguados que él conoció cuando recién se integró. Hidan y Deidara son todo lo peor que puede esperarse de la gente loca; ruidosos, habladores, maniáticos, obsesionados… uno con su religión, el otro con su arte, y lo que parece lo peor… parece que han visto en Itachi un enemigo en común.

Deidara lo detesta por haberle obligado a unirse, Hidan, porque lo considera un ateo sin salvación… aunque ese sujeto considera a casi todos así.

Itachi demuestra una vez más su dominio; se zanja una aversión profunda con Deidara, aunque no representa ninguna importancia en su camino, siempre hay que tener algo con que divertirse. Con Hidan, basta un intercambio fugaz de puntos de vista respecto a religión, e Itachi consigue que el fanático de Jashin quede convencido que ese ateo no tiene ninguna clase de salvación.

-Son lo más cercano a tu edad, y terminaste peleando con ambos. ¿Aún crees que tienes algo remotamente parecido a la comunicación humana?- Kisame no deja de hacer mofa.

Itachi le da la larga mirada de reproche pero no dice ya nada, está cansado. Intrigantemente cansado después de haber avanzado más con Susanoo, los periodos de entrenamiento se han acortando mientras los de descanso se extienden… ya sabía que los efectos del uso del Magenkyou han comenzado, pero empieza a pensar que hay algo más.

Ataques repentinos lo obligan a buscar diagnostas que le digan lo que hay malo con él…

-Tal vez empiezo a pagar todo-. Sonríe esa madrugada mientras limpia la sangre que se escurre de su boca, el mero pensamiento tan irracional le da escalofríos. Sabe que algo hay de cierto, y la gravidez que eso pueda tener le hace temer… sí, temer, por el futuro.

Puede ser que no llegue al momento que desea.

Quizá tan hundido ha estado engañando a otros que tal vez él mismo ha creído su propio engaño, de ser fiel a Akatsuki, obediente a Madara y empeñado en la captura de los bijus.

Se pregunta si la verdadera falacia es la creada para Sasuke o la de mantener ocupada a la organización haciéndoles creer que trabaja para ellos… o una que fue creada para otra…

Cuando es enterado de que una enfermedad ha hecho presa de él, Itachi se promete que seguirá adelante en su actuación. Ha oído que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, ahora será indispensable tener todo el poder que pueda poseer, ya no sólo hay que batallar con su hermano, sino que el encantador de serpientes se coloca en su camino de nuevo.

Pone prioridades en sus acciones, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora por su hermano, tiene que seguir con Akatsuki y asegurarse que Madara cumpla su palabra de no poner un dedo en Konoha, Naruto habrá de ser capturado lejos de ahí.

Proseguir con su mentira para poder terminar el primer engaño. El que creó para su hermano.

Además, tratará de mentirse a si mismo imaginando que esa mortal enfermedad no es tan seria como le han dicho, y sus esfuerzos para minimizar los efectos, no son desesperados intentos por seguir con vida… que la ceguera es sólo un malestar parcial.

Todo está bien.

Si… todo lo está.

_Cosas hay que aunque se digan, no son para entenderlas._** Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

**

* * *

**

Saludos!

Esto tomó más de lo que esperaba, el mismo cuento de siempre más una idea que traté de plasmar como motivo... creo que es confuso pero de cierto modo se explica solita. El engaño debiera ser una de las pocas opciones que la gente tiene para no enloquecer, puede ser hasta como un modo de autoconservación... y no que sea de débiles, para situaciones así... jejeje, no hay mucho de donde escoger.

Vaya rollote, mejor me limito a dejar los saludos y agradecimientos por las lecuras/reviews.


	6. El por qué de los hijos de Izanagi

**6. El por qué de los hijos de Izanagi**

**O el por qué de la luna, el sol y la tormenta**

-¿Puedes cerrar esa puerta?- Kisame exclama, -¿no te basta con este patético hotel en el que tuvimos que pasar la noche? ¡apesta allá afuera!-

-Pero si te gusta el pescado, ¿no?- Esa luna creciente basta para ponerlo de buen humor.

Kisame se incorpora de la cama y mira las espaldas de Itachi, ¿ha sido eso una broma? ¿se burla, apunta algo obvio o…? ¿o qué demonios era eso?

-¿Te sientes bien?- es la única pregunta lógica de Hoshigaki.

Itachi lo mira de reojo, sonríe levemente mientras se da de nuevo la vuelta para quedar de frente al minúsculo balcón de su cuarto de hotel barato cerca de unos muelles, la luna creciente está en su última fase, dos días más y habrá luna llena, piensa molesto, no es que odie la luna completa pero le gusta más verla crecer.

A falta de muchas cosas con que entretenerse se ha vuelto un contemplador del mundo, observando el cielo mientras caminan en los tantos viajes que ya lleva acumulados. Así como tiene predilección por alguna etapa de la luna, odiando la luna nueva y prefiriendo las crecientes, ahora puede decir que prefiere el atardecer al amanecer, aunque le pesa el sol del medio día; y no puede evitar salir a ver el cielo de tormenta, la lluvia pegándole a la cara y los relámpagos surcando las nubes grises.

Y sí, se siente bien, tan bien como puede sentirse en su condición y con el mundo en que se mueve. Sonríe al recordar cuando su padre le decía animándolo, que pensara en la cantidad de personas que envidiaban su vida, un prodigio con tan alto cargo y a tan corta edad… cosa a la que muchos ni en sus más avanzados años llegarían.

Que se sintiera orgulloso.

Itachi sólo asentía, perturbado por la ignorancia de su padre. ¿Qué podían envidiarle a un traidor que le daba la espalda a su gente y tenía el descaro de mentirles?

En ese entonces su vida era una ilusión… se detiene a razonar el pensamiento, mientras ve la luna casi completa, y de nuevo a dentro del cuarto donde Kisame ha dejado de quejarse y al fin se durmió…

Corrección…

Su vida siempre ha sido una ilusión.

* * *

**I. Tsukuyomi**

Así como la luna sigue siendo en esencia la misma a pesar de su constante cambio, Itachi también era el mismo… aún como ANBU informante del hokage, agente infiltrado de los Uchiha o miembro activo de akatsuki. Itachi sólo era un simple ninja afortunado en habilidades pero con una pésima suerte en todo lo demás.

Y ya que esos talentos no bastaban para cumplir el papel que le exigían, con su habilidad para el engaño y su fina perspicacia, creó ilusiones a su alrededor, adecuada cada una para cada caso.

Konoha había sido el reto mayor, porque jugaba en dos frentes opuestos y tenía que mostrar toda la entereza posible para que fuera creíble su actuación, y aún así, mantener un delicado equilibrio que no hiciera temblar su actuación para con su familia, y no volverse abiertamente rencoroso con Konoha.

La había elegido a ella, pero eso jamás significó que odiara a su gente… quizá sólo, se lamentaba por ellos, y su ceguera. Como fuera, tenía que mantenerse cuerdo para no desaparecer la delgada tela que mantenía la verdad lejos de Sasuke.

Con todo lo que pasó hasta antes de la masacre, Akatsuki fue un paseo por el campo. Madara, Zetsu (y seguro Pein) eran los únicos pendientes de su verdad, el resto eran tan lerdos en ese aspecto como Itachi consideraba a Hidan en todo lo demás.

Quizá por eso fue que no se le complicó la vida ahí. Cosa bastante demostrada en las esporádicas reuniones que llegaron a tener.

* * *

Ya era tarde, y los dos veían la disminuida pila de dinero delante de ellos. Sólo les quedaban dos opciones, si cenaban en restaurante y dormían en hotel ese día, al siguiente tendrían que elegir: comida o cama. Kisame bufó molesto, mientras que Itachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, en raras ocasiones llegaba a molestarse de su situación. Aunque el lujo y comfort no habían sido jamás su prioridad, llegaba a detestar verse reducido a tener que elegir entre comer o dormir en una cama.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Kisame preguntó, Itachi no iba a responder, eso lo tuvo claro ya que solía dejarle las decisiones. -Supongo que tenemos que buscar una bonita cueva por aquí.-

Itachi se levantó y lo siguió, no hallaron ni una sola cumbre donde pudieran ellos hacer una oquedad, y como ninguno tenía complejo de ave no les quedó de otra que hacer una fogata y pernoctar en medio del bosque. Hoshigaki se quejaba con Samehada, pasando su mano haciendo que las escamas reaccionaran con su toque.

-Es una buena noche.- Itachi dijo de la nada.

-¡Ah! Estamos como pordioseros durmiendo en medio de un bosque y lo único que puedes decir es que... la noche es buena.-

-No es la primera vez que pasa.-

-Pero esas veces había sido porque no había ningún lado donde dormir, no teníamos que pasar por esto.-

-Aja-

Kisame ya no se molestó en discutir, Itachi ya se había acostado y miraba la luna casi llena, el shinobi de la niebla sabía que ya no volvería a hablar. Antes de que amaneciera, ambos despertaron cuando sintieron la llamada a distancia de Pein. Los convocaba en el país de hierba, Kisame maldijo otra vez, eso estaba a casi tres días de camino y ya casi no tenían dinero.

Hicieron rendir su efectivo tanto como fue posible, y emprendieron el camino a toda prisa, la expectativa de que algo grande podía pasar (siendo que exigió la presencia física de todos) era porque seguro tenía que venir un anuncio importante.

El camino de tres días consiguieron reducirlo a día y medio, ya la luna llena los acompañaba. Kisame caminaba contento porque su visión nocturna era pésima y la luz le dejaba avanzar sin estar chocando de vez en vez como cuando lo hacían sin ella, Itachi detrás de él, no había vuelto a decir nada; no estaba particularmente molesto o contento, simplemente expectante de lo que Pein (o Madara mejor dicho) tuviera planeado.

Cuando consiguieron alcanzar el punto de reunión en una asolada aldea colindante con un baño termal y rodeada de sembradíos. No les sorprendió ver que eran los últimos en llegar, estaban tan cansados que ni el recibimiento de Deidara los alteró en lo más mínimo.

-¿Dónde está tu gran poder Itachi? No son más que un par de inútiles, quizá lo mejor sería sacarlos, siempre llegan tarde. Ya nos estábamos cansando.-

Itachi se pasó de largo, Kisame le dio sólo una mirada de advertencia mientras sonreía enseñándole los dientes. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones de ese pueblo erradicado de gente para no ser molestados en su reunión, casi todos ocupaban un lugar ahí: Kakuzu y Sasori voltearon a verlos, Konan ni eso, sólo asintió cuando Zetsu torció la cabeza hacia ellos, Pein no se veía por ningún sitio al igual que Hidan.

-¿Alguna noticia?- Kisame se acercó con el marionetista y el de ojos verdes.

-No, aún nada, pero es verdad lo que Deidara dice, tardaron mucho esta vez.- Sasori respondió sin verlo, entretenido con los fajos de hojas y cuentas que Kakuzu revisaba.

Kisame sólo bufó, le molestaba que eso pasara; Sasori y Deidara viajaban rápido gracias a las creaciones del rubio, Kakukzu y Hidan eran capaces de pasar mucho tiempo sin comer o dormir (aún se preguntaba si Kakuzu lo hacía), Pein y Konan eran los que elegían donde reunirse, obviamente un sitio cercano a ellos. En cambio ni Itachi ni él contaban con alguna de esas posibilidades, y cuando las reuniones eran físicas y (como solía pasar) en un punto lejos de su localización, tardaban más que cualquier otro.

Se dio cuenta que no había comida ahí, su estomago exigió alimento pero no pensaba pasar el ridículo de ir a buscar algo cuando a nadie más parecía importarle, volteó a Itachi, si él tenía hambre el más chico debía estar muriéndose de inanición, pero lo vio recargado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados, lo miró fijamente y negó sonriendo, ese muchacho estaba al borde de sus energías y eso podía evidenciarse por el leve cabeceo que demostraba se estaba durmiendo. La paranoia constante del Uchiha no le permitía dormir en la presencia de otros, y justo ahí (en medio de todos los locos de Akatsuki), lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah, ya era hora!- gritó Hidan entrando por una puerta lateral con una botella de alcohol que (se podía notar) ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto. –Ese maldito de Deidara tiene razón, son un par de inútiles.-

Itachi se inclinó de momento al frente reaccionando ante el ruido del otro, parpadeó un poco confundido tratando de reconocer su situación, al ver al ebrio fanático gritando como siempre y la recurrente indiferencia del resto recordó todo, se levantó y se vio obligado a salir para no quedarse dormido.

Porque estaba tan cansado como Hoshigaki se había imaginado. Era más de media noche, la luna se enfilaba al oriente, y lo único que Itachi quería era dormir, pero no lo haría entre esa gente.

No podía dejar pasar el hecho que por más 'adaptado' que estuviera a la supervivencia, esas reuniones eran caldo de cultivo para una matanza mutua, además, le costaba confiar en todos. Deidara era el enemigo potencial, pero no se fiaba de ninguno de los demás, eran en aspectos como ese donde su 'yo' como akatsuki fallaba, tenía la sangre fría para la matanza de inocentes (o culpables), el poder para las peligrosas misiones, el pasado manchado que parecía ser requisito, la retorcida moral… pero mantenía cierto orgullo.

Y un pequeño dejo de humanidad que sabía no había perdido, y necesitaba para mantenerse leal a su meta con Sasuke.

Como decía, su vida era una ilusión, pero no esas bonitas ilusiones de kunoichis enamoradas… sino como aquellas que Tsukuyumi creaba, asfixiantes y desgastantes realidades creadas que él había aprendido a tolerar. Cambiante como la luna, en ese momento, con la fachada de un akatsuki despiadado y falto de principios, muy en el fondo seguía siendo ese shinobi fiel a Konoha, y aún más adentro, donde nadie más podía ver… el hermano mayor que había hecho un juramento…

Y más, más adentro… debajo de todas las ilusiones y engaños, donde ya ni siquiera él era capaz de llegar, el Itachi Uchiha que pareció jamás poder elegir… el 'yo' que no era ni shinobi de la aldea entre las hojas, ni prodigio Uchiha… ni hermano mayor, el simple Itachi que gustaba de visitar cafés y comer onigiri… ése que pareció, no pudo ni llegar a ser.

* * *

Kisame despierta muy animado, porque al fin podrán dejar ese apestoso pueblo y enfilarse a la búsqueda del siguiente bijuu, quedan sólo dos… el hachibi y ese endemoniado kyuubi tan escurridizo. Asume que irán por el zorro ya que parecen ir con rumbo a Konoha, desde que Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori fueron muertos, las cosas han sido más lentas. Por eso va muy entusiasmado que tomarán las cosas en sus manos, desde que él capturó al mono de las cuatro colas, no ha visto mucha acción.

El camino es muy largo, Itachi se muestra igual de animado que él… que es decirlo de algún modo, camina al mismo paso que él y no trae ese solemne gesto que usualmente le ha dado por vestir.

-¿Qué es que te trae tan contento?- pregunta Kisame, -¿acaso has pensado ya en un modo de atrapar a ese zorro?-

-No, aún no. –

-¿Y…- el shinobi de la niebla se detiene en su pregunta, mira detenidamente al otro, -No piensas buscar al kyuubi, ¿cierto?-

Itachi ya no muestra sorpresa cuando Hoshigaki es capaz de adivinar sus intenciones, cierra los ojos y contesta, -No, tengo un asunto más del cual hacerme cargo.-

-Tu hermanito, vas a quitarle ahora sí los ojos. Te habías tardado, ya te urge, ¿no?-

Aunque no todas las veces Kisame es capaz de ver la verdad _real_. Sí, Itachi sabe que el otro está bastante consciente que la ceguera parcial va y viene con mayor frecuencia, y que esos ataques ya no son tan esporádicos ni leves… todo se está incrementando.

-Primero tengo que localizarlo.-

-Eso no será problema, él llegará a ti antes de que lo imagines. Ya oíste al líder, él y esos shinobis de la hoja están detrás de ti… alguien te encontrará primero.-

Itachi asiente, ocultando el desagrado de esa sensación de ser cazado y perseguido, como una alimaña que tiene que ser erradicada. –Tengo que guiarlo, no quiero intromisiones.-

-Haz como gustes, entonces no hay nada con que entretenerme.- Kisame parece lamentarse.

-…no, después será.- Itachi lo mira levemente y se esfuma en un instante.

Kisame no está seguro si fue a buscar a Sasuke o qué fue a buscar, pero la última frase lo deja pensativo. Ya sabía que las prioridades de Itachi no era esa cacería. Aunque siempre ha tenido energías para toda misión, ahora lo ve más entusiasmado, como si su razón principal fuera también la fuente de su máximo entusiasmo.

Ahora sólo le queda esperar, es tarde casi el medio día, adormilado por ese sol tan fuerte se recuesta entre la arboleda, esperar… puede esperar.

* * *

**II. Amaterasu**

A Itachi le gustaba más el atardecer que ver salir el sol, muchos decían que un amanecer era la promesa de un día nuevo, pero él sabía que sus días no podían prometer muchas cosas buenas; en su perspectiva podía ser visto más bien como 'uno más' viéndolo como un peso más que como la posibilidad de una nueva oportunidad.

En cambio, el atardecer era la señal de que se había acabado un día más, y ese pensamiento le gustaba más.

Sabía que el sol estaría siempre ahí, al igual que sus razones y motivaciones propias… era algo de lo que no podía deshacerse, básicamente porque no quería. Hacerlo, sería como si echara a tierra todo lo que había pasado, aunque se habría desecho de un enorme peso emocional y un lastre de consciencia, Itachi había hecho un pacto consigo mismo… y nada, ni él mismo, le haría romperlo… ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

* * *

Lo había visto molesto por casi cuatro días, ya no era raro que andara por la casa como fantasma sin hacer plática con nadie y contestando con monosílabos, pero su silencio se le hacía más opresivo porque ni siquiera a él, a él para quien siempre tenía una sonrisa y alguna frase aunque corta, le había dirigido propiamente una plática.

Había tratado de acercarse a él, pero su madre lo detenía pidiéndole que le diera tiempo, -Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo, ya se le pasará.- Mikoto le dijo con una sonrisa y un apretón en su hombro, -ahora ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena.-

Sasuke asintió y siguió a su mamá mientras veía a Itachi en el patio viendo el sol que estaba poniéndose. En la cocina seguía todas las indicaciones de Mikoto, acercándose cada que podía a la ventana a ver si su hermano ya había entrado a la casa.

Itachi ya sabía que Sasuke estaba preocupado por él, y que se moría de ganas por preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, quizá ofrecer ayuda y hacer todo lo que estuviera en él para apoyarlo; usualmente aceptaba el ofrecimiento, que aunque fuera inútil trataba de hacerlo sentir útil para él. Ahora no podía hacerlo, no había nada que pudiera ayudar a Itachi.

¿A quién acudir para recibir consejo?

Sobre quien elegir, su clan o su aldea.

Recién ingresado como ANBU, Fugaku le ordenó reportar todo lo que supiera; a los dos días, Danzo y el consejo de ancianos también ordenaron hacerlo pero con las reuniones de su clan. Itachi había podido hacerlo sin mucho conflicto porque nada importante había pasado… cuando empezaron a discutirse situaciones más comprometedoras supo que el momento de su elección había llegado.

Era lo que lo tenía así durante esos cuatro días, ahora ahí sentado en el patio viendo el sol caer sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteó parcialmente aunque no lo necesitaba para saber que se trataba de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es?-

-Ah… hermano… acabo de hacer esto con mamá… creí, que te gustaría comer un poco… y…- Sasuke hablaba aprisa tratando de explicarse pero no queriendo hacer enojar a Itachi, porque ya no sabía que esperar de él.

El mayor se giró y lo vio propiamente, el niño sostenía un plato con onigiri medio deformes pero acomodadas solemnemente una sobre otra, se tomó unos segundos para decidirse. La mirada de Sasuke estaba baja, su cara demostraba un evidente nerviosismo que se reflejaba en su voz; se sintió culpable, de haberlo hundido a tanto, ya sabía que el ánimo infaltable del hermano mayor era lo que más motivaba a Sasuke, aún más que el de su madre.

Las tomó y buscó su mirada insistentemente, el pequeño levantó los ojos casi temeroso y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en Iatchi. –Gracias.- La tomó y entró a la casa.

Era casi media noche y Sasuke se levantó después de no encontrar modo alguno de dormir, se paseó por el cuarto y trató de entretenerse con sus juguetes regados en el piso, pero seguía sin hallar como distraerse. Se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana, de pronto distinguió una figura inmóvil en el patio.

Sus manos se cerraron de la impresión, un velo frío lo recorrió completo desatando un poco de miedo, ¿quién era tan inconsciente como para meterse a la casa del Jefe de la policía de Konoha? Se asomó un poco, estirándose tanto como podía para distinguir quien era esa persona, pero olvidó los juguetes que solía colocar en el marco de la ventana y uno cayó cuando lo empujó sin querer.

Sasuke se metió de inmediato esperando que no lo hubieran descubierto, ya podía imaginarse a ese intruso brincando hasta su ventana y atacándolo de frente… pero cuando nadie apareció se asomó sigilosamente para ver qué había pasado.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- la suave voz de Itachi llegó a él asustándolo más que si de un asaltante se tratara.

-Hermano… ¿qué haces?-

-Yo hice una pregunta primero.-

Sasuke bajó corriendo aprisa y se encontró con Itachi en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio, apenado viendo al piso respondió sinceramente, -No podía dormir.-

Itachi sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, -No deberías dejar que te afecten los problemas de otros, sino, cuando crezcas no serás capaz de dormir otra vez.-

Los ojos muy abiertos de Sasuke confirmaron las suposiciones de Itachi, que sus propios días de distanciamiento ya estaban afectando enormemente a su hermano menor.

-Tú… sabías… ¿qué te ha pasado?- al fin Sasuke se animó a hacer la pregunta.

-Tengo un problema por resolver.- Respondió sincero.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

La cándida pregunta del niño hizo que Itachi lo mirara sorprendido, y entrecerrara los ojos… Sasuke no podía ayudarle en ningún modo, aunque tratara de hacerlo él jamás podría decirle la verdad.

-Hoy es tu día de descanso, ¿no?- preguntó el mayor.

Esa evasiva nada disimulada pasó desapercibida para Sasuke. -Si, ¿por qué?-

-Hoy tampoco tengo misiones, ¿qué dices si vamos a dar un paseo? Hace mucho que no vamos juntos. ¿O tenías planeado algo más?-

Sasuke negó aprisa moviendo casi dramáticamente la cabeza, sí tenía planeado una sesión de entrenamiento pero eso podía hacerlo cualquier día, un día a solas con Itachi no había pasado en mucho tiempo. El hermano mayor sonrió y guiñó levemente un ojo.

-Cámbiate, toma un poco de comida y tus armas, te espero en la entrada. No hagas ruido.-

-Si hermano.- El pequeño asintió y se iba corriendo cuando se detuvo y lo miró confundido, -¿no le diremos a papá?-

-No.-

-Se enojará.-

-Le diré que te ordené acompañarme.- Itachi le sonrió dándole confianza.

Sentía una leve emoción recorriéndole, hacía mucho que no tenía la paciencia para darse un tiempo y comportarse como se suponía que debía comportarse alguien de su edad. Además, lo que necesitaba era cualquier cosa que le distrajera la mente.

Sasuke llegó pronto a la puerta y los dos se dispusieron a ir, el sol apenas anunciaba su pronta aparición, así que aún estaba oscuro cuando dejaron el barrio. Fue un día que Sasuke no iba a olvidar, recorrieron distintos barrios de otros clanes, desayunaron en un pequeño restaurante, practicaron en el parque, fueron a refrescarse los pies en el río, para el pequeño era ver la misma aldea pero con ojos distintos, casi siempre sólo salía del barrio a la academia y de regreso, casi nunca se animaba a ir más allá porque no le gustaba las miradas que de pronto percibía. Con Itachi, ahora eran invisibles para él.

Pero no para el hermano mayor, también tenía mucho tiempo que no recorría la aldea como lo hicieron esa vez, y se sorprendió de ver el recelo que les daban. No se encontró mas que otros dos o tres Uchiha fuera del barrio, y eso, bajo el uniforme patrullando. Sintió hondamente la aversión que muchos sentían por su clan, él había convivido mucho con el resentimiento de los Uchiha con los demás y ahora veía el otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- Sasuke preguntó mientras terminaba su helado.

Itachi reaccionó con la pregunta, -No nada, creo que es hora de irnos.- El gesto desolado del pequeño lo hizo sonreír, -Mamá estará preocupada.-

-Si…- Sasuke respondió tratando de sonar entusiasmado, aunque se notaba su tristeza de que eso se acabara, -mamá se preocupará.-

Ya era tarde cuando regresaron, Itachi cargaba a su hermano y Mikoto salió a su encuentro cuando los vio cruzar la entrada, preguntó preocupada por todo, él sólo dijo que estaba cansado, que lo dejara dormir y después le contaría todo, que Sasuke hizo todo porque él se lo había pedido. Que no lo regañara.

Itachi lo dejó a su hermano al cuidado de su madre, salía del cuarto cuando la adormilada voz del niño lo detuvo.

-Gracias hermano.-

Itachi lo miró de reojo, -No gracias a ti, tu ayuda me sirvió de mucho.-

Fugaku ya lo esperaba en la parte de afuera, le reclamó sin contener mucho la voz la falta de atención al ausentarse en la misión para la que era requerido y había sido informado. Itachi no se disculpó ni ofreció excusas, asintió casi minimizando el reclamo de su padre. Fugaku estaba por reaccionar físicamente pero su primogénito le miró brevemente.

-Ya regreso.- Y desapareció.

De niño había decidido que haría hasta lo imposible por prolongar la paz de la aldea, conforme creció se dio cuenta que no todos los enemigos venían de afuera que había muchos males internos y también, que no todos valían la pena para pelear por ellos, su lista fue reduciéndose con el paso de los años.

Hasta que quedó limitada a una persona.

La que lo hizo querer pelear para mantener un mundo estable, aún cuando odiaba la violencia inútil y la muerte sin razón.

Decían que nada apagaba las llamas de Amaterasu, sólo se consumía cuando todo lo que quemaba se había consumido, era una poderosa fuerza destructora que sin embargo podía controlarse… a costa de increíbles sacrificios, se volvía una fuente inagotable de poder, tan intenso como el sol.

Así era la motivación de Itachi, como esas llamas negras que todos odiaban, explicada resultaba algo despreciable… matar y crear odio en un pequeño, ese niño crecería odiando y deseando matarlo, crear a su verdugo. ¡Qué cosa tan torcida! Pero en Itachi tenía perfecto sentido; la masacre fue un mal necesario, el que Sasuke lo odiara era indispensable para asegurar su supervivencia, sólo ese odio haría que el pequeño no se perdiera en el camino agreste que le esperaba, y en Itachi quedaba alimentarlo tanto como le fuera posible, era el único modo para redimir su repulsiva vida… y no porque Itachi quisiera ser redimido, dejó de importarle muchísimo tiempo atrás, Itachi quería glorificar el apellido que se había manchado solo.

Así que no importaba el aborrecido papel de criminal y las vilezas que cometió, era sólo otra ilusión con la que había que lidiar.

* * *

-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, ya pensaba dejarte.- Hoshigaki comenta sarcásticamente cuando siente la presencia de Itachi.

Uchiha sale de entre unos arbustos, -Si… tardó.-

Kisame se da cuenta que está agotado, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y quiere saber qué es lo que tiene planeado. Lo piensa sólo un momento, como formular la pregunta para obligarlo a responder y que no le salga con una evasiva o una simple respuesta vaga.

-¿Qué hará tu herman…?- No puede acabar su sorpresa.

Vaya sorpresa, Itachi se ha quedado dormido ahí… recargado en el árbol, siendo día todavía, teniendo tantas cosas que hacer… ¿qué hizo? Se pregunta Kisame. Y no sabrá, que además de Sasuke, Itachi buscó a Naruto… esa parte no la explicará, porque ni siquiera él ha razonado en absoluto lo que hizo. En vez de hacer lo que debía cuando tuvo la oportunidad hizo lo más que podía por aligerarle el camino a Sasuke. La captura del kyubi… su hermano…

Prioridades… prioridades…

Abre los ojos de momento, pero no ve nada, vaya momento para que eso pase. Le lleva un rato que las sombras empiecen a tornarse siluetas… borrosas formas a reconocibles figuras con color, no mejoró, tendría que conformarse con eso.

-Ya era hora, ¿vas a pasártela así?-

Itachi se inclina al frente, se retira el cabello de la cara y niega, -Me cansé más de lo que esperaba, ya pasó.- Y aunque no haya pasado, no tiene tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-¿Haremos? No discutirás mi decisión entonces.-

-Nah, es entretenido cuando tomas la iniciativa. Ya pasó cuando quisiste atrapar al kyubi la primera vez, peleamos contra un sanin, ¿cuál es la idea ahora?-

-Me enfrentaré a Sasuke, te pido que detengas a sus compañeros.-

El gesto de Kisame es claro, esa no se la esperaba, él quería alguna batalla inesperada y emocionante y de pronto resulta que lo está dejando a un lado para tener él toda la diversión.

-Así que resulta que me quedo de niñero para los amiguitos de tu hermano.-

-Si…-

-Vaya, para eso perdí todo el día, primero esperando que regresaras, luego para que despertarás… y para nada.- Kisame está molesto, se levanta con Samehada en la espalda.

-No…- Itachi dice deteniéndolo con su frase.

-¿Qué?-

Se incorpora sin dejar que el terrible mareo que aún le asalta y la nublada vista se hagan notar, y lo mira de frente. –Quiero pelear contigo.-

* * *

**III. Susanoo**

Tsukuyomi había sido un poder casi natural, no le costó mucho convocarlo, le llevó un poco de tiempo controlarlo y saber sus alcances, fue el primero que llegó a él y el que no le costaba tanto mantener.

Amaterasu salió casi por accidente en un momento de extrema urgencia, éste si requirió de mucho control y energías, gracias a él aprendió a limitar más sus acciones porque de momento podía quedarse sin chakra en medio de una batalla. La recurrente sangre viniendo de su ojo derecho le quitaba las ganas de usarlo seguido.

Susanoo… ese fue su máximo reto, hubo muy pocas cosas que en la vida se le hubieran complicado, con un poco de entrenamiento y esfuerzo no había habido nada que se no hubiese conseguido dominar. Salvo esa técnica que Madara sólo se limitó a explicar.

Quedó en sus manos el descubrimiento de cómo convocarlo, desarrollarlo, mantenerlo y perfeccionarlo, era la máxima diversión para Kisame verlo mostrar todas las emociones que no le había visto antes; desde la furia cuando el endeble semi esqueleto que le había tomado casi cinco días hacer aparecer, se esfumó en un segundo.

Hasta esa inexplicable alegría cuando mantuvo la carne casi etérea unida al hueso dando vida al personaje que lo cubría, esa tarde Itachi accedió a acompañar a Kisame con una bebida, el shinobi de la niebla estaba sorprendido, jamás había aceptado Itachi, ni cuando Hidan lo amenazó y maldijo hasta el cansancio (eso fue mucho tiempo), o con alguna apuesta con aldeanos que coincidían con ellos en alguna aldea de paso, jamás lo había hecho.

Y esa vez aceptó porque Itachi no había tenido antes un sentimiento de triunfo tan grande, y fue tan inesperado que estuvo dos días de un casi aterrador buen humor.

Ahora… Kisame se voltea interesado tras la frase de Itachi, porque éste no es de hacer ninguna clase de bromas, y esa puede tomarse de dos modos: es broma o es en serio.

Desechada la posibilidad de una burla, toma a Samehada y la coloca en el piso mientras ella misma se mueve debajo de los vendajes como si pudiera sentir la repentina excitación de su dueño.

-¿Qué estás planeando Itachi?-

-Te lo dije, quiero pelear contigo. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?-

Hoshigaki es tomado por sorpresa cuando se da cuenta que no es una jugarreta impensable, sino que se le ve completamente serio… no duda de Itachi, pero es tan extraño verle tomar la iniciativa de algo, y aún más, buscar pelea.

Reconoce que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se enfrentaron, ocasionalmente Itachi permitía batallas donde ninguno la tomaba en serio, quizá incluso la única vez en que han peleado con todo lo que poseen, fue esa primera vez que se conocieron.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Uchiha levanta la mirada, ya es tarde, el apacible cielo despejado ya se ha nublado, y el viento sopla anunciando una pronta lluvia, el escenario ideal para esa pelea. Cierra los ojos, sonríe brevemente y baja la mirada girando hacia Kisame sin abrir los ojos. El otro arquea una ceja ante ese inusual comportamiento, de pronto Itachi sólo abre el ojo derecho y Kisame alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo quitándole los vendajes de Samehada antes de que las llamas pasen a la superficie escamosa de la espada.

-¡Estás loco! Pudiste haberme dado.-

Itachi se inclina brevemente al frente y echa un brazo hacia atrás, sacando dos kunais que salen disparados en direcciones opuestas. La visión binocular de Kisame le permite bloquear uno con una mano, el otro con la espada, sin perder tiempo la agita hacia él antes de que se le pueda ocurrir otra cosa.

Itachi retrocede manteniéndose fuera del rango de acción de la espada para que no absorba su chakra, deteniendo a Kisame lejos con un jutsu de fuego. Kisame sonríe, levanta su muro de agua con una velocidad inesperada, Itachi es tomado por sorpresa mientras el otro se desliza entre el líquido usándolo a su favor. Le suelta una tajada que hace leve contacto con su costado, suficiente para que Itachi tenga que retroceder.

Se pierde por un momento entre la maltratada maleza a su alrededor, Kisame se pone el arma sobre el hombro mientras busca por el Uchiha.

-No esperaba esto Itachi, tengo que admitir que me has dado una buena sorpresa.-

Espera que aparezca el shinobi de la hoja, pero no hay señales de él, ansioso con la batalla se desespera y crea una masiva corriente de agua a su alrededor que asola con las plantas que pudieran servir de cubierta para Itachi.

Todo posible escondite ha desaparecido pero no hay ni rastro del más chico, Kisame se detiene y clava la espada en el piso mientras hace un gesto confuso, ¿dónde se ha metido? Un escalofrío en la espalda le hace girarse de inmediato y se topa con el mismo muro de agua que recién ha lanzado, levanta ambos brazos para crear un corte en el agua y evitar daño, pero se encuentra con que no puede y el líquido lo golpea de lleno, dejándolo apenas con aliento en el piso.

Está por levantarse cuando otra oleada lo azota, una y otra vez pasa lo mismo, hasta que junta las manos haciendo un sello rompiendo la ilusión que ahora sabe se ha adueñado de él. Cuando abre los ojos a la realidad, Itachi está delante de él, Kisame sonríe, estira la mano para tomar su espada pero la encuentra lejos de él, la 'llama' y cuando el arma va en su dirección, Itachi se lo impide con un kunai que lo protege de la protección propia de ésta.

-No subestimes tu conocimiento de mi Itachi.- El mayor se endereza y libera una cantidad impresionante de agua, que va aumentando a un punto donde Itachi queda sumergido y sin posibilidad de escape, ya sabe lo que viene, Kisame se deleitará cansándolo hasta que reconozca su derrota… cosa que Itachi no hará.

Sabe que no tiene el nivel de chakra de Kisame, pero la desventaja en ese aspecto se compensa con su capacidad de improvisación, responde aprisa y consigue alejar los tiburones que Kisame ha convocado, pero su ventaja no dura por mucho, Kisame ha movido las corrientes de modo que lo están presionando hacia el fondo.

Itachi sabe que puede usar Amaterasu pero Hoshigaki se moverá tan rápido que sólo se va a cansar sin estar seguro de conseguir un blanco en él.

Itachi cierra los ojos y Susanoo empieza a formarse a su alrededor, Kisame estaba por acercarse hacia Itachi para darle el golpe que finalizara la batalla, pero se detiene cuando ve empezar a formarse la imponente figura que da presencia física al poder. Maldice y tiene que retraer todo el cúmulo de agua, trata de apresurarse a retirar todo el líquido antes de que el ser se forme por completo, quizá si lo consigue tendrá una posibilidad de llevarse el triunfo. Pero Itachi ya ha dominado el poder, y coincide la etapa final de formación de la figura cubriéndolo del ataque frontal de Kisame con Samehada bastante crecida por el poder absorbido.

Está por dar la estocada pero queda bloqueada por el arma de Susanoo, Kisame retrocede dejando caer a Samehada y levantando ambos brazos, la figura desaparece e Itachi queda levemente inclinado retirando casualmente el cabello de sus ojos.

-Creo que fue un empate- Hoshigaki dice mostrando que no piensa pelear más.

-No, creo que gané. Tú te rendiste.- Itachi sonríe apuntando con la mirada a la espada en el piso.

-No digas tonterías, mírate, no ibas a soportar esta pelea.-

-Tal vez, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo…- Itachi abre bastante los ojos y se coloca aprisa la mano sobre la boca, un agitar en su estomago lo obliga a inclinarse mientras una desagradable sensación de sangre manando de su boca trata de ser detenida con la otra.

Kisame se queda callado, mira sin ningún gesto el ataque que está sufriendo el otro. Podría burlarse diciendo lo imprudente que es diciendo que estaba por ganarle si ahora está así, pero sabe que es la verdad. Su derrota ante el Susanoo llegaría antes que el límite de chakra de Itachi.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer. No nos moveremos de aquí todavía.-

Deja a Itachi solo mientras él va en dirección del poblado más cercano, no tratará de ofrecer su ayuda, no quiere darla e Itachi no querrá recibirla, sin cuestionar ni compadecer, Kisame se aleja haciendo lo que ha hecho cada vez que eso pasa. Lo único que le queda a ese sujeto es no nombrar su problema, como para no confrontarlo y seguirse engañando que es mal pasajero.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado como para que algo así detenga a Itachi, como la figura etérea nacida de Susanoo, Itachi ha evolucionado, para bien y para mal, se ha hecho fuerte e impenetrable en cualquier aspecto, similar a la figura enfundada en un armadura y protegida por el espejo de Yata; con un alto precio traducido en el elevado consumo de chakra y en el desgaste de su salud física y la propia condición de vida que siguió.

El ataque pasa, Itachi se recuesta en el piso y se queda viendo el cielo, la tormenta se ha desatado y la lluvia le lava la sangre de la boca, ve los relámpagos yendo y viniendo, seguidos del poderoso trueno retumbando por doquier.

Es un lugar pésimo para recuperarse, pero le es agradable quedarse ahí… además, aún quisiera, ya no tiene la energía para pararse siquiera. Con la suficiente voluntad quizá podría arrastrarse a un punto más adecuado, pero le fallan las ganas, sabe que toda la energía que pueda ahorrar será valiosa para la pelea venidera.

_Guarda algún recuerdo de tu pasado, de lo contrario... ¿cómo comprobarás que no fue un sueño?_ **Anónimo**

* * *

Enredado tal vez... sólo espero que el cambio de tiempos sirva para hacer notar esos cambios. Y para apuntar, de acuerdo a la mitología, Izanagi era algo así como el dios primordial, de él surgieron tres dioses principales:

-Tsukuyomi. Dios de la luna, benigno de cierto modo.

-Amaterasu. Diosa del sol, un poco problemática.

-Susanoo. Dios de la tormenta y la batalla, bastante conflictivo y revoltoso.

Mil saludos y gracias por sus lecturas/reviews!

Nos leemos!


	7. La sonrisa al final de todo

**7. La sonrisa al final de todo**

_Cuando Itachi despertó, lo hizo con la convicción que ese día iba a morir. _

Abre los ojos lentamente, los rayos de la mañana le ciegan brevemente; es temprano, se incorpora y mueve el cuello a un lado y otro para relajar los músculos inmóviles tras el sueño. Se pasa una mano sobre la cara para alejar el cabello, mira de reojo el protector de frente que yace a un lado de donde su cabeza había descansado.

En vez de cerrar los ojos como es su costumbre al asaltarle su situación, levanta la mirada al cielo para notar la ausencia de nubes y un perfecto azul, notable entre el techo de follaje sobre él. Y sonríe.

Mira al otro lado donde Kisame duerme profundamente, recargado en el tronco de un árbol; él no es de acostarse por completo, quizá algún viejo hábito de su aldea donde es obvio no podía tenerse ni un minuto en paz, y se estaba siempre a la expectativa. Aunque el dormir en esa posición es lo único que le queda como hábito, porque en ese instante está sumido en un sueño tan profundo que ni el ruido que Itachi hace sirvió para sacarlo un poco de su sueño.

Vuelve a sonreír.

Deja la capa característica de Akatsuki a un lado del protector de Konoha, y camina para estirar las piernas dejando que la intensidad de los ruidos del bosque le llenen por completo. Se detiene en el linde de la arboleda, justo donde la cara de la colina en la que el bosque se ubica da a un valle bastante amplio.

Puede distinguir no muy lejos de ahí los montículos que indican la ubicación de la antigua fortaleza de su clan, el lugar donde ha fijado su batalla con Sasuke. Coloca una mano para bloquear el sol y fijar bien en su mente ese paisaje, la sorprendente claridad que su mirada tiene esa mañana es suficiente para no cambiar su humor, se sorprende no pudiendo eliminar esa pequeña sonrisa que se siente casi espontánea.

Camina otro poco hasta el río donde se lava la cara, no tiene mucha prisa. Sasuke llegará en la tarde, después de medio día; aún tiene algunas horas.

-¿Sabes? —escucha la repentina voz de Kisame, —Siempre he pensado que eres un malnacido, incluso que eres peor que algunos de nosotros. Y aún así, me perturba verte sonreír. ¿Tanto te emociona matar a tu hermano?

Itachi contiene su gesto de sorpresa, —Puede ser, ¿qué te sorprende?

Kisame arquea una ceja, —Que no pensé que te emocionara así.

La sonrisa de Uchiha se hace seria, —Entonces no me conoces tan bien como crees.

El shinobi de la niebla frunce el ceño; él _conoce_ a Itachi, claro que lo conoce bien, hay algo muy extraño en él pero no es capaz de decir qué es. Eso lo frustra, y se da cuenta que no tiene importancia, Itachi acabará con Sasuke, adquirirá un nuevo sharingan y las cosas mejorarán a su favor, ya no tendrán que estar batallando por esos molestos asaltos de ceguera de Itachi. Cazarán esos dos malditos bijus que faltan, y vendrá la parte más emocionante de su participación en Akatsuki.

Kisame sonríe también, aunque mucho más expresiva que la de Itachi, mostrando los dientes e incluso dejando escapar una leve risa. Le da la espalda y se interna en el bosque, —Vamos a buscar algo de comida, aún tenemos tiempo.

Itachi asiente y recibe la capa y el protector que Kisame le lanza, se los coloca con algo de resignación y va detrás del otro en dirección del poblado al que Kisame había ido el día anterior.

-Así que lo apartarás de sus amiguitos, y…

-No diría que son amigos. —Itachi interrumpe a Kisame.

-Bueno si lo que sea, lo separarás de los otros, y lo atacarás de frente. Debo suponer que será rápido, así que no me quedaré mucho tiempo con esos mocosos.

-Puede que tarde algo, derrotó a Deidara, a Orochimaru y ha tenido otras victorias.

-¿No me dirás que estás dudando de ganar?

-¿Hacia dónde ahora? —Itachi pregunta viendo que han entrado al pueblo y él no sabe en qué dirección debe ir.

Hoshigaki ni se percata del cambio de tema de Itachi, mira alrededor tratando de recordar dónde había conseguido comida. Lo guía entre algunas calles hasta llegar a un comedor de rústico aspecto.

-Que no te engañe la apariencia, es una delicia la que sirven aquí.

Itachi sólo asiente, no le molesta en nada el aspecto del sitio, han comido en lugares peores. Además, el aroma que se escapa por la puerta confirma las palabras de Kisame; entran al comedor y son recibidos amablemente por la dueña, y por comensales desconfiados. Los dos akatsukis se sientan a disfrutar, el hambre arrecia y hay mucho con que satisfacerla.

Llega el momento de irse, la luz del sol indica que el momento se está acercando. Kisame pide la cuenta, pagan y se retiran; nadie creería que ese par que se comporta tan civilmente sean dos ninjas renegados que llevan varias muertes a sus espaldas.

Los dos akatsukis se retiran sin alterar en lo más mínimo el orden, se internan en el bosque y se enfilan a las colinas que Itachi vio por la mañana. La fortaleza espera por él.

Se mueven aprisa, acortando distancias en tiempos mínimos. Cuando una serie de edificios se dejan notar entre la arboleda que se disipa, Itachi se detiene en seco y se gira hacia Kisame.

-Aquí, que aquí esperen ellos.

-¿No es demasiado cerca? —Kisame mira alrededor, —si Sasuke lo intenta, pedirá apoyo.

-¿No confías en poder mantenerlos bajo control? —Itachi se burla.

-No digas tonterías, —el otro resopla molesto, —dije que lo haría y lo haré, todo será sencillo. Aunque no puedo asegurar que tu hermanito no intente pedir ayuda. —Kisame sonríe enseñándole los dientes.

-No lo hará. Él no lo hará.

Se sientan un momento, una sensación extraña lleva los ojos de Kisame a estudiar al otro. No encuentra explicación, la lógica no es algo de lo que él se fíe mucho pero trata de buscarla con obstinación. ¿Por qué siente que hay algo distinto en Itachi?

A primera vista se le ve normal, tan apático y callado como siempre; no puede dejar de preguntarse qué es lo que lo hace pensar que hay algo diferente.

-¿Qué es? —pregunta al fin, cansado de lo críptico que se ha vuelto desde unos días atrás.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Planeas algo, no sé que es… pero estoy seguro que estás preparando algo.

-Si, voy a enfrentar a Sasuke, ya está listo para ser un rival digno. —Itachi explica irónico como si fuera algo nuevo.

Kisame se molesta y se incorpora, —¡No es eso! Como sea, haré que me lo digas cuando acabe todo esto.

Itachi asiente y se da la vuelta, —Si, te enterarás. Me voy entonces, ellos vienen en camino, los mantendrás a raya, es lo último que te pido.

Hoshigaki asiente, muy molesto por la insinuación de Itachi de considerarlo tonto y tener que repetirle las cosas. La suspicacia no siempre ha sido el fuerte del más alto, igual que hace poco, ahora no se percata de la indirecta de que se enterará de lo que Itachi planeaba, aunque no será por su boca.

De igual modo no percibe la despedida final de Itachi.

El más joven se adelanta, quisiera disminuir la velocidad pero se mueve tan rápido como le es posible. La mañana había planeado que caminaría por el bosque hasta la fortaleza Uchiha, pero pasó más tiempo de lo que había planeado comiendo y esperando con Kisame, se pregunta si no es un deseo inconsciente de negación a lo que va a hacer.

No se cansa en razonarlo, quizá es verdad que en el fondo de su mente no quiere morir, pero ha caminado mucho para llegar a ese punto de su vida, ya no hay modo de retractarse.

Levanta la cabeza a la impresionante construcción que le da la bienvenida, hace años que no pone un pie ahí; entra envuelto por una oscuridad casi absoluta, se da cuenta curioso que el repentino asalto de sombras en sus ojos ya no le asusta. Como si se hubiera acostumbrado a la ceguera que va y viene; pronto se percata que es capaz de moverse sin tanta desorientación como las primeras veces que sus ojos le traicionaron.

Como es habitual, termina acostumbrándose a las tinieblas; sus memorias de esa fortaleza resurgen y le dan una ubicación casi exacta de dónde está.

Toma lugar en el asiento principal que domina el enorme salón mientras piensa en lo que su padre y otros Uchiha dirían al verlo ocupar esa posición.

La línea hereditaria lo ubica en ese sitio: el líder y heredero del clan, pero es un papel que dejó de valer hace ya tantos años y que él nunca quiso; ser la cabeza de un clan de dos… donde uno quiere matar al otro, no es una posición envidiable, sin importar cuan poderosas sean sus habilidades.

Sentado ahí, su mente va hacia atrás y adelante, recordando e imaginando cómo será.

Entonces abre los ojos y se confronta con la presencia de su hermano, ya no le sorprende tanto como lo hizo la vez anterior. Considerar cuánto ha crecido y cómo han cambiado esos ojos. Sasuke habla de una ilusión que hará realidad.

-He visto tu muerte, y la haré realidad. —Sasuke murmura viéndole directamente.

-¿Tú realizarás esa realidad? —Pregunta irónico ante la frase, entretenido por el pensamiento de que ni el mismo Sasuke se da cuenta de la envergadura de sus palabras.

_¿Acabarás con todo lo que fui en tu vida?_

Itachi lo provoca con palabras, menospreciando esa furia que ya no altera de inmediato a Sasuke. El más chico muestra una seguridad y fiereza admirables, Itachi le muestra las verdades que acompañan al sharingan evolucionado y sabe que no servirán de nada en ese momento, pero podrían ser vitales en un futuro no muy lejano.

Las palabras se han acabado. Los retos y las amenazas. Las batalla de ilusiones ha terminado sin un ganador absoluto, Itachi lleva la delantera pero el simple detalle que Sasuke pudo destruir la ilusión de Tsukuyomi pone a ambos en condiciones similares.

La pelea pasa a la fase física, Itachi se ve traicionado por sus ojos que le complican la confrontación, aún así, consigue responder bastante bien sin denotar ni una parte de su verdadera condición.

Se sorprende extenuándose al combatir a su hermano menor, se da cuenta con sorpresa que esa pelea es la que hubiera querido si en verdad hubiera llegado el día en que quisiera comparar sus habilidades con las de Sasuke.

De momentos pierde sus propios límites, entusiasmándose con la batalla perdiendo enfoque en la forma en que había decidido llevarla. Cuando Sasuke parece haber sido víctima de las llamas negras, y que ha desaparecido, Itachi se permite un momento de recuperación. Ha excedido el uso de Amaterasu, los daños a la edificación y el repentino mareo son la mejor prueba, su ojo derecho arde y derrama sangre con insistencia. Su mirada va y viene, al igual que su concentración.

_Clavó el kunai en el cuerpo del ninja enemigo, retrocedió apenas a tiempo para evitar el jutsu de viento que se venía sobre él. La corriente de un ataque de agua vino de pronto pero él consiguió imitarlo y contrarrestarlo. Atrajo dos kunais más, uno explosivo para crear confusión y uno normal para abrir una brecha entre los ninjas atacantes._

_-Uchiha, ¡tenemos que retroceder! —Gritó uno de los mandos. _

_Él volteó, tratando de responder y explicar cuál era su táctica, pero los ruidos de la batalla se comerían su respuesta. Se alineó con un par de compañeros que lo detestaban a morir, pero en ese momento no había espacio para disgustos, junto con ellos rompió la formación enemiga que les bloqueaba la entrada a su objetivo. Uno de los dos que lo acompañaban fue objetivo directo de otro ataque de viento, él y el restante fueron atacados por una lluvia de kunais de la que consiguieron ocultarse parcialmente. _

_Había sido seriamente herido pero ni así halló razones para detenerse, seguido de cerca por otros tres que parecían adivinar su objetivo fueron rompiendo barreras para abrir camino. Una segunda ola de kunais los recibió, sus heridas se profundizaron y por un instante… pensó que iba a morir. _

Respira hondamente mientras cierra los ojos y pasa una mano sobre su frente para alejar esas ilusiones o recuerdos… la imagen de sus alrededores no se vuelve fija, no consigue enfocar nada. Un repentino mareo lo hace perder el equilibrio, da un paso al frente para no caer y se concentra en el siguiente movimiento de Sasuke.

Sabe que no ha muerto, pero no puede adivinar de dónde atacará. Si se hundió en la estructura, si está oculto entre los escombros, si ha salido huyendo… las alucinaciones que no sabe sin son memorias apabullan su mente, la extenuación no lo deja concentrarse, trata…

Pero no puede… su mente pareciera negarse a hacerlo.

_Fue la primera vez que sintió dos cosas: el pánico de morir y esa perturbadora sensación de no poder dejar de pelear. _

_Se sorprendió poniéndose de pie y uniéndose nuevamente al combate, jamás había estado en estado tan precario pero sentía la urgencia de no dejar de combatir… ¿estaba disfrutando la pelea?_

_De tantos años de vivir en un mundo de violencia, ¿había acabado por aceptarla y gustarle? _

_Se maldijo, pero no pudo dejar de pelear, hasta que había acabado con el último obstáculo en esa brecha que había decidido abrir para que los demás ninjas llegaran al objetivo._

_Entonces ahí, se rindió ante su propio cansancio y los daños recibidos. _

Las imágenes van y vienen, de momentos no sabe diferenciar cuál es el recuerdo y cuál es la realidad.

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez, trató de incorporarse mientras olas de dolor lo asaltaban. Jadeó conteniendo el quejido de dolor, y veía a su alrededor. Se encontró rodeado por otros ninjas heridos, se puso de pie y avanzó tambaleantemente, dos ninjas médicos trataron de impedírselo pero una sola mirada de advertencia los mantuvo alejados. _

_No pudo dar más de veinte pasos, pero fueron suficientes para enterarse que la misión había sido un éxito, de no haber sido por su renuencia a acatar las órdenes, jamás hubieran conseguido algo concreto. _

_Entendió. Esas ansias de pelear, no eran por un repentino gusto por matar, sino por acabar cuanto antes con esa pelea sin sentido. Aunque en el fondo, no podía negar el hecho que le había entusiasmado… pero aún así, estaba consciente que sus decisiones habían prevalecido por encima de todo. _

Su instinto responde antes que su consciente y lo obliga a alejarse a toda prisa de donde está, el calor que puede sentir bajo él lo apresura pero su estado distraído no lo deja hacerlo a tiempo. El enorme fuego que quiebra el techo de la fortaleza le calcina superficialmente el brazo, pero consigue evitar la peor parte y ser blanco directo.

Las nuevas sensaciones de dolor ponen en alerta sus sentidos y su mente que divaga se enfoca parcialmente, desde su posición en la orilla contempla a su hermano.

-Es hora de hacer realidad lo que vi, la visión de tu muerte. —Sasuke lo mira desde abajo hablando con una resolución que sacude a Itachi.

Es con ese último ataque de fuego que le ha quemado el brazo, que por un instante… duda, tiene dudas de seguir adelante. Ya no tanto de conseguir lo que se propuso, si no si acaso en verdad conseguirá llegar vivo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Hasta ese momento, lleno de adrenalina por la pelea tan energizante no había reparado en lo mal que estaba, las manifestaciones acrecentadas de su enfermedad, en las heridas acumuladas y el gasto de chakra.

Entre los segundos en que Sasuke explica su próximo ataque y se jacta de su segura victoria, el Uchiha mayor levanta la cabeza sintiendo la tensión en el aire cambiar. Un repentino temblor sacude su cansado cuerpo, su mirada se aclara y se enfoca en los rayos que iluminan el cielo nublado.

Ahí, Itachi adivina que todo está por terminar.

El dragón que su hermano ha invocado con los relámpagos que él mismo ayudó a producir, ruge con el sonido de cientos de truenos. Los sentidos de Itachi se aturden por el ensordecedor sonido y por la comprensión.

Sus últimos momentos con vida están por comenzar.

Desde la mañana supo que ese día iba a morir, pero no sabía la hora.

_Ahora la sabe. _

Siente la electricidad alterar todo a su alrededor, el calor creciente del ataque que se acerca… una aprehensión repentina: la comprensión de su propia mortalidad y su pronta muerte.

La luz cubre de blanco su visión que en ocasiones se tiñe de negro, se abraza a sí mismo para cubrirse tanto como es posible del veloz y poderoso golpe directo del ataque de Sasuke.

Entre esa visión blanca que ahora es su mundo, la mente de Itachi tiene un nuevo asalto que le provoca una dispersión en su capacidad de concentración… como si fuera un adelanto de la paz que desearía tener, sabiendo que será casi imposible, para cuando todo acabe, un recuerdo (esta si vez si está seguro) le llena la cabeza.

_Su madre susurraba una canción en el corredor de madera que daba al patio trasero, era un caluroso día de verano y todas las puertas y ventanas estaban abiertas dejando que cualquier viento fresco que rondara ese día tan cálido entrara a la casa y la refrescara. El viento movía las campanillas que colgaban en la puerta principal y en dos de las ventanas, sus tintineos acompañaban la voz de su madre. _

_Él escuchaba todo como entre sueños, había quedado dormido en la sala justo debajo de la ventana más grande donde parecía ser la parte más fresca de la casa. Ahora su estomago lo había despertado, pero estaba en una batalla interna sobre quién podía más: su estomago o su sueño._

_La voz de su madre pareció convertirse en un llamado que no pudo resistir. Se puso de pie y caminó tanteando en el muro hasta llegar a ella, se contuvo de hablarle, de momento se encontró parado en la entrada contemplándola sin ser capaz de romper el cuadro. _

_Apenas pasaba unos meses después de sus dos años, aún era dependiente casi absoluto de su madre y adorador de su padre. Pero por primera vez, parecía sentir que algo le impedía hacer las cosas, como un pensamiento que él ni siquiera era capaz de entender, pero que lo frenaba. _

_No duró mucho, su estomago pidió comida y se acercó a su madre rodeándola por el cuello y susurrándole al oído su petición de comida. Mikoto giró la cabeza lo abrazó llevándolo a su regazo, le pasó una mano sobre la frente retirándole el cabello, le sonrió y se quedaron otro rato ahí. _

_Fugaku anunció su llegada saludando al entrar, Itachi se incorporó y miró hacia donde su padre pronto aparecería, Mikoto lo detuvo de ir corriendo con un brazo aún rodeándolo. Fugaku los encontró esperando por él cerca del jardín; se acercó a Mikoto, la saludó cariñosamente y alzó a Itachi. Le preguntó por su día y le informó que le había traído un regalo._

_Itachi se sacudió emocionado en los brazos de su padre; el pequeño fue puesto en el suelo y tomó de las manos a los dos adultos, tirando de ambos hasta la sala. Mikoto e Itachi se quedaron detenidos cuando vieron qué era la sorpresa que Fugaku anunciaba. _

_Una charola repleta de postres y dulces esperaba por ellos en la mesita del centro. _

_Mikoto tuvo que detener a Itachi para que no fuera corriendo hacia allá, le dio una mirada de reprimenda a su esposo. —¿Qué hemos dicho de los postres fuera del horario de comida? _

_Fugaku sonrió, —Me los han dado como agradecimiento, el papá de la niña que rescatamos ayer. Cúlpalo a él, además, —Fugaku soltó al niño de la mano de su madre, —nos merecemos cosas buenas, ¿no? Tú te esfuerzas todo el día en la casa, ¡qué decir de mí! —dijo sonriendo, —y mi hijo, será leyenda, ¿no Itachi? _

_El niño ni se molestó en balbucear una respuesta para una plática que apenas y entendió, la emoción de saciar el hambre con algo tan delicioso desapareció toda curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ellos decían. Tomó un suculento rollo dulce y lo acercó a su boca, después sólo volteó a sus papás esperando por ellos. _

_Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron un momento y sonrieron, se unieron a su hijo a acabar con esos dulces. _

El golpe de dolor y ardor en todo su cuerpo sacan a Itachi de su ensueño, siente su entorno venirse abajo por el choque del ataque. Queda boca abajo después de que 'Kirin' ha impactado, hasta el sonido de la última piedra cayendo llega a sus oídos, respira hondamente con el piso pegado a la cara, temblores y sacudimientos le atacan brevemente, sus ojos parecen quererse cerrar para siempre; aún hay algo de energía en él pero es como si ésta tampoco quisiera ya aparecer. Quizá su voluntad se ha ido.

Ese inútil recuerdo ha provocado todo eso, ha hecho que su mente divague en preguntas inútiles… ¿en dónde ocurrió el suceso que cambió las cosas para todos? De esa familia feliz de la memoria a la cruda realidad que ahora lo ha atacado.

¿Cuándo cambió él para llegar a convertirse en el ser que es?

¿…en verdad todo Uchiha está condenado a su irremediable destrucción?

-_Voy a cambiar eso_ —Se dice en su mente mientras escucha a su hermano pensar que ha ganado.

-Se acabo… —oye la voz incrédula, —he ganado —de pronto, la voz se escucha confiada, apenas por encima de un murmullo.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste… en tu visión de mi muerte? — Itachi pregunta forzando su cuerpo a responder.

Es muy pronto para rendirse.

De un modo o de otro va a morir, huir de esa batalla o quedarse en ella le dará el mismo resultado. ¿Acaso hay elección? Se avergüenza de su repentina flaqueza y débiles pensamientos de evitar la confrontación final.

Apenas y puede lidiar con los estragos de Susanoo que lo cubrió del ataque eléctrico de Sasuke, aún así, consigue invocarlo una segunda vez para acabar, acabar con la bestia que tiene enfrente.

La cual, precisamente acaba de aparecer ante la desesperación de su hermano, que ciego de miedo llama a la última cosa que Itachi hubiera querido se acercara a ellos. Pero se acercó y sedujo a Sasuke, ahora… quizá será ya la única oportunidad de Itachi para hacer algo que Sasuke pueda ver y lo reafirme en su papel de hermano mayor… quien debía protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera.

Avanza para confrontar a la serpiente traicionera que se retuerce frente a él, sus pasos son lentos y tambaleantes, su mente pelea por concentrarse en mantener la figura de Susanoo y no rendirse ante la fatiga. Exhausto, es casi por inercia y una fuerte voluntad que sigue ahí… su consciencia empieza a fallar nuevamente.

_-¿Así son todos los hermanos mayores? —Sasuke preguntó una noche regresando de entrenar en el bosque._

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Así… como tú…—Sasuke contestó apurado, sin saber cómo explicar las cosas._

_-¿Cómo soy yo? —Itachi le volvió a preguntar, disfrutando poner a su hermano en semejante dilema sin saber explicarse._

_-Ah… tú sabes, lo que haces… _

_-No lo sé, —Itachi interrumpió al ver a Sasuke tan conflictuado, —no he tenido un hermano mayor, sólo hago, lo que creo que debo hacer. _

_-Eso no tiene sentido. _

_-Dime entonces si todos los hermanos menores son así. _

_-¿Así cómo?—Sasuke preguntó sonriendo pensando que podía vengarse de Itachi metiéndolo en el mismo dilema en que él se había visto atrapado. _

_-Chillones, miedosos, molestos, dependientes, asustadizos… _

_Los enormes ojos de Sasuke hicieron que Itachi se detuviera, su gesto desolado parecía comenzar a creer lo que el hermano mayor decía. _

_-¿Así soy? _

_-No, pero he escuchado que así son. —Puso una mano en su cabeza para darle seguridad mientras le sonreía, —Soy lo que soy, eres lo que eres, por eso somos hermanos. —Finalizó apurándolo a caminar. _

Las cabezas de la hidra desaparecen entre nubes de humo blanco; el cuerpo de la rastrera criatura ha sido absorbido liberando a Sasuke… se sorprende a sí mismo de haber conseguido mantenerse en pie y medianamente consciente durante todo el proceso, pero está satisfecho de haberlo hecho, ha eliminado el último obstáculo.

_Ahora ya tiene el camino libre para llegar a su muerte. _

Empieza a avanzar lentamente, su cuerpo se tambalea y él se esfuerza en mantener el Susanoo completo, está casi seguro que Sasuke ya no tiene nada con qué atacarle, pero no podría mantenerse en pie si acaso su hermano lo sorprendiera con algo, además, ya no tiene ningún otro modo de defenderse. Su estado es tan precario que duda si llegará hasta Sasuke.

_Sigue avanzando. Su muerte está a unos cuantos pasos. _

Itachi se maravilla de que la barrera sigue en pie, tan impenetrable como siempre; como él fue en algún tiempo… donde parecía que nada era capaz de tocarle, tan distante y lejano que era inalcanzable para todos. Indestructible. Invencible. Invulnerable.

Y ese Itachi, ahora tiene que hacer uso del más mínimo resguardo de energía para caminar unos cuantos pasos que lo acerquen a Sasuke, toda la voluntad que usó antes para mantenerse lejos de su hermano menor, es la que clama ahora para llegar a él.

De pronto se detiene, el estallido de dolor en su pecho parece llevarse todo, es como si su sangre quisiera abandonar todo su cuerpo en una explosión interna que lo destroza desde sus entrañas. La familiar sensación del líquido rojo saliendo por su boca lo manda al piso; sus piernas se estremecen, su mano izquierda se apresura a tomar su pecho y la derecha a bloquear el flujo de sangre de la boca.

Los deseos de arrodillarse y descansar un momento son indescriptibles, sus piernas flaquean bajo su peso y debilidad… pero se contiene, sabe que si se inclina siquiera un segundo, no volverá a levantarse.

_-No aquí, no todavía, falta tan poco —_se grita una y otra vez, su mente le traiciona de momentos perdiéndose en recuerdos sinsentido, ideas venidas de la nada y una recurrente oscuridad que se siente tan plácida.

_Otro paso… uno más, consigue ponerse en movimiento. _

Su mente consciente gana sobre sus locos deseos de perderse ahí.

El hermano menor se defiende como fiera acorralada, aunque ya no tiene chakra, hace uso de cuanto artilugio le queda, pero Susanoo sigue en su sitio, el espejo de Yata repele todo.

Los dos Uchiha están en un combate final de energías.

Itachi gana cuando Sasuke queda confrontado con un muro que le impide retroceder para seguir huyendo.

El hermano mayor ha acorralado al menor, el camino de sangre ha llegado a su final cuando los ojos sean arrancados para beneficio del primogénito. Los Uchiha habrán de prosperar en su fama de familia llena de desgracias. El clan que empezó en sangre, terminará en sangre.

Sasuke deja ir toda esperanza, su gesto de horror es abiertamente sincero, se ha quedado sin nada y sin qué hacer. No se resigna, pero sabe que ya no puede contra su hermano mayor.

Los pies de Itachi lo han llevado hasta el menor; como si fuera la proeza más magnífica, si Itachi fuera capaz de agradecerles, lo haría. Pero en ese momento, sólo puede enfocarse en tres cosas: mantener la fuerza y el equilibrio para levantar su mano hacia su hermano, tratar de no grabarse ese gesto aterrado y pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

Su cuerpo responde bien a sus últimos deseos, el movimiento tambaleante de esa extremidad tocando la frente del más chico cumple el efecto dramático que él esperaba… para hacerle creer hasta el final a su hermano, la mentira que le creó.

Es capaz de evitar la cara asustada de su hermano; paradójicamente la turbulencia que ahora es su mente hace posible que lo último que ve de él no son sus ojos horrorizados sino el gesto despreocupado y alegre del niño que conoció… quizá es una falla de su vista y su memoria, pero su visión final del mundo es la que él más añoró.

Su boca se mueve, las palabras salen de ella con un tono tan áspero y apenas comprensibles que nadie las entendería… sólo aquella persona que las había escuchado por años, que se acostumbró a ellas y las deseó escuchar una vez más. Y lo ha hecho, aunque no lo razone en ese instante; Sasuke entiende lo que Itachi dice.

_Lo siento Sasuke, ésta es la última vez. _

Ha dado su mensaje, ha visto a su hermano una última vez, cerró el círculo que inició…

Ahora sí, ya puede morir.

A pesar de la pérdida, la traición, las muertes, el resentimiento…

De la rabia, la frustración…

De todo lo que hizo y dejó de hacer.

Muy a pesar de la muerte que tiene. Aquél que no sintió arrepentimiento de ninguna clase en el momento decisivo, que estuvo satisfecho con lo que hizo…

Ése

Muere con una sonrisa.

_Para qué sirve el arrepentimiento, si eso no borra nada de lo que ha pasado. El arrepentimiento mejor, es sencillamente cambiar._ **José Saramago**

* * *

Y… ¡acabé!

**GRACIAS **(por democrático orden de aparición)

Claressa

Haro kzoids

Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm

Yuli

Bloody blood

Kaily Lowkly

Fenix Black

Gaby

Sheira Sibila

Klan-destino

Kusubana Yoru

Por los comentarios, las lecturas y el apoyo.

No puedo decir que fue una historia fácil de escribir, pero en verdad me satisfizo hacerla, no sabía del todo en qué me metía cuando la inicié pero aunque se tornó de momentos demasiado enredada y pudo haber dado para muchísimo más. No me gusta alargar demasiado las cosas y meterme en vericuetos (más) de los que luego ya no sé ni como salir, así que aunque me comí ciertas cuestiones temporales y quizá me detuve demasiado en otras, me agradó como acabó.

Y bueno sí, ya sé que a Itachi le queda bastante bien el nombre… 'comadreja' pero (esto porque alguien me preguntó aparte de por qué 'lobo'), en el poema que comentaba en el primer capítulo se da una buena explicación de esta clase de personajes trágicos que no son del todo víctimas pues también son victimarios, y que no lo son porque quieran serlo, sino que las condiciones los hicieron así.

Pues, primera historia de Naruto que acabo… la serie en verdad es extensa y es un fandom de muchas posibilidades pero con ciertas cosas que no terminan de convencerme, como todo, tiene aciertos y fallas dependiendo la perspectiva. Mientras, me quedo así a acabar la que aún tengo pendiente y ver si acaso sale algo nuevo.

De momento, mis mayores agradecimientos por estos meses de seguimiento.

Saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
